


Skin Deep

by opossumm



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe Soul Mate, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Soul Mate AU, soulmate identifying marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opossumm/pseuds/opossumm
Summary: 'Soul mates, eternal bonds, little red strings of fate tying us all together. Everybody on this earth has one person they are destined to be tied to, and no matter which direction you choose for your life to go in, destiny will always find away to bring the two mates together.'Ayla is a young medical student, with dreams of one day graduating and becoming a fully fledged Pokemon Nurse. Raised and studying in Hoenn, she signs up for The Alolan Nurses Study Programme, for the chance to study in Alola for six months. Trying her best to focus on her studies and plan for her future, the mark on the back of her neck tying her to her Soul Mate is becoming more and more apparent as the days go on. Back in Hoenn it was easy to ignore, but upon discovering who the name belongs to just three days into the programme, her studies in Alola may not be as perfect as she hoped it would be.





	1. The Study Programme

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swept by the Tempest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921314) by [staralfurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staralfurr/pseuds/staralfurr). 



> I just want to say this fan-fiction was inspired by Swept by the Tempest by staralfurr !! (Which I loved to pieces! A+ fic muah muah!!) 
> 
> I really love the Soul Mate AU so much and I had a few ideas for my own take on the trope, I wanted to steer away from the 'strong independent female-trainer who don't need no man' and try to explore the idea of someone who is less brawn and more brain haha. I think it could hold an interesting dynamic for the two.
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is a bit chewy with a lot of information, I'm still new to writing and trying to give you necessary information without it feeling too piled up was a bit difficult, but this is all learning! We will be going on this little journey together! And hopefully the next chapters to come should be more Guzma-centric! :) <3

Soul mates, eternal bonds, little red strings of fate tying us all together. Everybody on this earth has one person they are destined to be tied to, and no matter which direction you choose for your life to go in, destiny will always find away to bring the two mates together. 

It’s different for everybody, some people receive their mark as young as ten, some as late as twenty but eventually destiny will reveal to you the name of your Soul Mate and one way or another they will find you or you them. Some people, obsessed over their mate, search far and wide dedicating their lives until they are united with the one person whose name had appeared within their skin.

Ayla received her mark not long after her eighteenth birthday, though she never really paid it much mind, she almost didn’t realise her Soul Mark had appeared until her mother pointed to the back of her neck exclaiming, “Ayla look! You’ve received your mark! You know their name!” She twirled around trying to see it in the mirror but it proved to be a challenge, holding a small hand mirror up to the bathroom mirror she could see the signature on her skin. She was excited but almost immediately felt slightly conflicted when she saw the messy almost violent word written at the base of her neck.

‘̶G̶u̶z̶M̶A̶’

“It… It looks like a bad gang tattoo….” she said to herself in the bathroom a bit dejectedly.

She tried to count herself lucky that it was in a place where she could not see it, she could hide the messy scrawl with her long red hair, and soon would often forget it was even there. She wasn’t the type of person to obsess over her life partner, she was driven by her work often losing herself in her studies. When this Guzma fellow would appear, destiny would take care of it she thought to herself. It’ll happen when it’s meant to happen, but right now her goal in life is to study as a Pokemon nurse and one day open and run her own Pokemon Center.

 

\--------

 

“Alola?”

“Alola.”

“You can’t be serious?” 

Ayla didn’t reply as she continued to sort through her drawers, folding clothes and placing them in a pink and blue suitcase sat on top of her bed. Her mother paced in the space by her open door, going on about this and that.

“Have you even thought this through? How you’re going to get there, where you’re living? How you’ll pay for yourself? How could you even think about signing up to something like this without even consulting me or your father first? I can assure you he won't be happy either.”

“Mum honestly, I’ve told you. It’s a school programme, funded and organised by The Pokemon Medical Academy for students who meet the grade requirements. I’ll be learning on the job, and I will be paid for my services. Everything else will be taken care of. Plus you’re acting as if I’ll be gone forever, it’s just six months, then I’ll be back.” She honestly felt like she had to spell it out every time she spoke. 

“I still think it’s extreme. Moving all the way to Alola... Why can’t you do that here? In one of the Pokemon Centers _here?_ ” Stressing the final word.

Her mother worried, and continued to worry. It was overbearing but it came from a good place Ayla understood, but at 19 years old she craved independence. Kids half her age had already set off on their journeys catching and training their Pokemon halfway across the Hoenn region, though Ayla chose school over training many years ago, her love for the creatures drove her to help them rather than battle with them. But she still seemed to be tethered to home, her parents home.

When the ad came up on the bulletin board at the Hoenn Academy, ‘The Alolan Nurses Study Programme’ she couldn’t let that pass her by. Alola held a plethora of Pokemon she had only ever seen and heard of in books and pictures online, this was her chance to gain hands on experience with even more Pokemon and finally have enough qualifications graduate at the top of her class with a degree in Pokemon Medical Sciences. She signed her name and submitted her current grades without even a second thought. 

Sure, she only applied two weeks ago and perhaps may have only told her mother yesterday, two days before the boat leaves for Alola, but this was what life was about! Spontaneous study trips hundreds of miles away from home… right? Plus she didn’t want to get her hopes up incase she didn’t get in, as soon as she knew she was in she told her mother.

“Think of the experience mum, it’ll be such a rare qualification to bring back to Hoenn. All the new Pokemon to study, the opportunities it’ll give me. This trip is invaluable.” 

She felt bad putting her mother through all this worry (Even if it was a bit extreme, it wasn’t exactly her fault her mother slightly neurotic) but this was her life, she wanted to take charge and live it the way she wanted to. Her brother left over 7 years ago to raise Pokemon, and he’s the happiest he’s ever been. 

“And besides Mightyena will be coming with me, won’t you buddy?”

The large wolf-like Pokemon raised his head from the pillow he was resting on beside her bed, let out a low rumbled huff and laid his head back down. 

Mightyena was a gift to Ayla from her brother Alex, the large Pokemon evolved from the puppy he once was just before he set out on his own journey. Worrying about his sister, he told Mightyena to watch over her. It took the large pokemon some time to warm up to Ayla, feeling deprived of the adventure he could have had with Alex but soon he seemed to have found her company somewhat enjoyable and he’s not been more than ten feet away from her ever since. 

This seemed to have sated her mother for the time being.

“You call home, everyday, you check in, everyday.” 

She tugged at the bottom of her shirt before turning on a heel and making her way back down the long hallway, muttering to herself about still thinking this was too soon for her little girl.

Little Girl...

“You’d think I was still twelve years old…” Ayla looked to Mightyena shrugging her shoulders.

Sitting down on her bed and patting the space beside her, Mightyena jumped up and settled next to her. Burying her face in his thick mane she gave him a few scratches under his chin.

“Isn’t this exciting buddy? We’ll finally be able to see what it’s like, out of this little town, our own little adventure, hey, you can even make some new friends!” She beamed at her Pokemon.

Mightyena was relatively aloof and obviously had no intention of ‘making new friends’ but he bowed his head and humoured his little human, gently pushing his head into hers. 

Running both her hands over his ears she got up, put the last few bits of clothing in her suitcase, zipped it up and set it aside. It seemed like such a small amount to take for six months but she didn’t own a lot and surely she’ll find more things when she gets to Alola. 

As she turned to get ready for bed her hand automatically went to the mark at the back of her neck, if felt hot and pulsated slightly under her touch. Perhaps this was destinies way of telling her she was moving in the right direction. She looked to her Pokemon lazing about on her bed.

“Perhaps even this elusive Guzma fellow might make himself known to us too...?”

Mightyena just yawned and rolled over, opening only one eye to look at her. A small smile appeared on her lips at the possible thought of an Alolan romance... shaking her head she picked up a textbook and brought it with her into the bed, deciding to get some last minute cramming in before she turned in for the night. 

\--------

She almost thought she wouldn’t make it but the second Ayla stepped foot on the ship that would take her to Alola she breathed a very big sigh of relief. Setting her bag in the cabin above her, she released Mightyena from his Pokeball and took her seat by the window, Mightyena rested his head on her lap as she absentmindedly stroked the top of his head.

The goodbye she said to her family was harder than she thought it would be, reason being why she almost missed her ride to Alola. All the way to the docks her mother continually quizzed her, on what she would do as soon as she arrived, where she was going, where she was staying, where she would get her dinner. The constant fussing and worrying only served to swapping her excitement for anxiety, she spent longer than she meant to assuring her that she knew what she was doing, instead of collecting her ticket and getting her passport checked.

Though she did understand and appreciate her mother's worry, she just wished it wasn’t so full on. This would be the first time she’d ever set out and done anything on her own, and the way her mother worried often made her doubt herself whether she would actually be able to do this. But, it was only six months, her brother was gone for an entire year and a half before he first returned home to visit. 

The journey was long, and the swaying of the boat had made Ayla feel slightly seasick, when she caught sight of the island on the horizon a spark of excitement had blossomed in her stomach… finding her resolve on the hours at sea she left her anxieties behind her and only focused on the exciting times that lie ahead. Whether it was her own heartbeat thundering in her chest, her excitement amping her up or her own imagination but the closer the island came into view her Soul Mark throbbed, making the back of her neck ache. Twice it has played on her mind during this trip, she thought it odd but pushed it aside focusing on the prospects of the study programme.

Reaching inside her bag she pulled out the Welcome Pamphlet that told what she would expect upon landing in The Marina. 

_“Congratulations young student! You have been selected to take part in our Alolan Nurses Study Programme!”_

_This is what you should expect the moment you land in The Marina!_

_One of our Head Nurses will be meeting you at The Marina when your vessel arrives, she will take you to get set up and settled in your new home for the next six months!_

_You will be assigned to a Pokemon Center and study under one of our qualified nurses, gaining hands on experience with the health care of Alolan Pokemon._

_You will be expected to maintain a professional standard of working while also completing monthly assignments given to you by your mentors. As we say we are very hands on and expect you to take initiative to explore and gather your research independently. Alola is one of the most beautiful places in the world and we hope it entices you to step out into the beautiful landscape and explore our regions collecting information and data for your studies!_

_Alola!”_

Ayla had read over this pamphlet fifty times over but each time she read it, she could feel herself burst with pride and excitement. Looking around she saw a few other young student nurses, all dressed in their pink and white uniforms, looking out the window each with equally excited faces as the island drew nearer.

“Are you ready buddy?” Ayla looked down to her Mightyena with a bright smile, his ears pricked as he sensed the excitement on board, looking up at hear he bowed his head as she drew him back into his pokeball. 

As she and the other student nurses departed the ship they stayed together muttering questions to one another.

“Who did it say would be meeting us on The Marina?”

“The pamphlet said it would be a head nurse by the main entrance… I think.”

“But I don’t see anyone there.”

“Look!”

Ayla waved her hand in the direction of a pink haired woman in full nurse garb, dressed in pink from head to toe, her hair tied back in a neat dark pink loop behind her head. With one hand she held a black clipboard close to her chest, with the other she waved her arm as she spotted the group of students approaching her.

“Ladies! Alola! Welcome to Hau’oli City! How was your trip?” 

The trip was long but not altogether unpleasant, the girls fell quiet so Ayla was the first to speak up.

“It was good, maybe a bit long, though I think I can speak for all of us when I say we’re a bit tired.”

Some of the girls flushed as they fixed their hair and straightened their clothes, 8 hours hanging out on a boat can leave a girl looking a bit disheveled.

A tinkling laugh left the lips of the nurse as she tilted her head. “I can understand, but don’t worry we just need to register you all with student visas for the islands, this will allow you to travel freely throughout all the islands, then I’ll be escorting you to your respective accommodations where you are free to use the rest of the day as you please. You wont be assigned to your Pokemon Centers until Friday since we’re still waiting on some students to arrive from the Kanto region.So you’re free to explore until then!”

Friday was two whole days away, all the girls looked amongst one another with excited glances, obviously already planning mini vacations in their heads or checking out the local shopping centers. Ayla would be lying if she said she wasn’t thinking of spending sometime at the beach. 

Getting the visas sorted was altogether relatively painless, just a bit of queuing and signing papers. Ayla tugged her little suitcase behind her and let Mightyena out to stretch his legs as she and the other students followed the head nurse down a scenic path towards what would be the girls ‘Dorms’.

When they arrived no one could hold the little gasps that escaped their mouths, it looked like a beautiful little village, with small wooden huts the size of small bungalows all dotted in a little circle, around a large grassy area, sprinckled with wild excotic flowers.

“This is the student accommodation for all the medical students here on Melemele Island, it's a bit rustic but we hope you appreciate the local charm each hut has. You will each receive your own hut, they’re studio based rooms, so each room has a bed, a living area, a private bathroom and a small kitchen! I have each of your keys here, I hope you enjoy your stay with us!”

All the girls bustled forward to retrieve their house keys, excited running to the matching number on the keychain, laughing and smiling to one another all obviously excited for their own little adventure. 

Ayla skipped up to her little hut and turn the key in its lock, stepping through the door she looked around what would be her new home for the next six months. Breathing deep she smiled to herself. She knew this was the best decision she had ever made.

Mightyena looked around with an approving look, jumping up onto the little couch in the living area already making himself at home.


	2. The Night Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way of things never really turn out the way you expect them to. Give it time, you might even like it better than your original plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Woohoo :) 
> 
> This would have come out earlier but I got called into work, so it was delayed a touch. Again, a bit chewy with information at the beginning but if you can make it to the end you might be pleasantly surprised! I really hope you enjoy it! I'll get cracking with chapter 3 now! :) <3 p.s can you spot the little animal crossing reference?

Alola was beautiful. There was no other way to put it, Ayla knew she would never want to leave. 

With her elbows resting on the windowsill she gazed out her window, listening to the breeze rustle the leaves and the soft ripple of waves in the distance. The slight tang of sea salt air wafted through the window, Ayla closed her eyes and breathed it all in.

She was lucky enough to get the hut on the very end with the most view, her bedroom window looked across the hill leading down to the beach, dotted with tropical trees and the most magnificent view of the ocean. 

“Say goodbye to Hoenn buddy, cause I am never leaving this place.” Ayla threw herself backward onto her bed, stretching out her body from the tips of her fingers to the ends of her toes. Letting out a long contented sigh she looked over to her Pokemon.

Mightyena was sprawled out on the floor, lying in the sunshine that was cast across the room, belly up and tounge out in all his fluffy glory, soaking up all of the warmth Alola was offering him. Ayla laughed as she took in the view.

“Glad you feel the same bud.”

As afternoon slowly began to approach the evening, there was a knock at her front door, padding over with bear feet across the wooden floorboards Ayla opened it.

Most of the young girls she traveled here with, all dressed in pretty little summer dresses, holding cute picnic baskets and bottles of what she thinks is wine, stood before her all beaming with bright eyes and freckled faces.

“Hey!” A pretty brunette greeted her. “We’re all gonna head down to the beach and watch the sunset, wanna come with?”

“It’ll be great! We’re gonna have a girls night!” another called from group.

It was warming to see everyone so eager to make friends and get a long. She guessed the vibe of this beautiful region was bringing out the best in everyone, full of so much positivity and optimism.

“Yeah, that sounds like great idea” Ayla nodded and slipped her feet into her sandals, turning she called to Mightyena. “Bud, you wanna come?”

Her lump of a Pokemon looked at her for a moment before getting to his feet and shaking out his ruffled fur. Taking that as a yes, she grabbed her bag and keys, allowed Mightyena to go first and headed out the door.

“Does he always follow you everywhere?” The brunette girl asked Ayla as she skipped to catch up with her, while the group had already began to make their way down the sandy road. 

“More or less… He was a gift from my brother before he went away. I didn’t have any Pokemon and I guess he thought I needed the companionship.” Ayla smiled at the thought of her brother, she missed him. 

“Well that was kind of him.” She bent down and ruffled both sides of his neck and began to fuss him. “Plus he’s so handsome! Aren’t you a good Pokemon? Taking care of your girl! Such a good boy!”

Ayla snorted as she saw the face of her Pokemon, he was actually enjoying this fuss! He wouldn’t stand for that kind of patronising from Ayla, he was far too cool for that as far as she knew at least. Meanwhile Mightyena lifted his head and let his tongue fall out of his mouth letting out a long rumbling noise from his chest as the girl scratched under his chin and behind his ears. 

“I’m Natalie by the way” the brunette stood back up and carried on walking alongside Ayla, Mightyena trotting on ahead with a new spring in his step. Such an ego… fussed over by a pretty girl and now he’s king pooch.

“Ayla” She smiled back. 

“Look there it is!” One of the other girls called to the group, pointing just a ways away down the hill, a wide stretch of golden sand appeared. The girls made their way down, found a spot near the water's edge and settled their things down. 

Pulling out a baby pink towel, sprinkled with prints of white flowers, Ayla laid it down on the sand and sat herself down. Even the sand was beautiful in Alola, the beaches back in Hoenn were always full of sharp rocks and pebbles, making it impossible to walk down to the shore without anything protecting your feet. She picked up a handful and let it slip between her fingers. 

Natalie settled herself down next to her, and pulled out a long glass bottle filled with pink liquid. “I’m not sure if we’re allowed to drink here, but nobody said anything when we were getting ready.” 

She grabbed two plastic cups and filled them to the brim offering one up to Ayla, taking it, they tapped the cups together.

“Cheers!” 

Ayla took a sip and felt the pleasant burn, she didn’t usually drink back at home, perhaps on special occasions her mother would allow them to share a glass or two. But tonight was a special occasion wasn’t it? She could finally let her hair down a little bit, a least for tonight.

Ayla looked across the group of girls, there was only about six of them altogether but they sat close to one another, and began chatting a laughing together. Some pulled out various sweet breads and other local foods they had picked up earlier in the afternoon. They all smiled as they offered them around to everyone.

As the evening drew on and the sun fell lower into the sky, and the wine beginning to flush their cheeks a shade of pink, conversations of school, home and Pokemon soon evolved to the Soul Marks.

“So who has their Soul Marks already?” One of the younger girls asked the group.

“I do!”

“Me too look!”

“I’ve met mine already!”

“What? No way!”

The other girls began lifting up garments of clothing or rolling up sleeves to show off the mark of their Soul Mate. Some pulling out pictures from their purses of their boyfriends and girlfriends, proud to be settled already. 

One of the taller girls, Lana, with long blonde hair and freckles splayed across her cheeks, began telling the group about when she found her Soul Mate.

“I’ll never forget the day I met Maxwell. It was like fireworks were set off inside my chest, I knew it was love at first sight.” She put her hands to her cheeks and siged. “He smiled brightly and instantly asked me out for coffee, we’ve been inseparable ever since.”

A few other girls recounted similar stories, that they fell in love instantly with their partners like it was their own personal fairy tales.

Ayla put her hand to the back of her neck. Love at first sight? Was it really that easy? 

“Mine hasn’t shown up yet” Natalie looked at the front and back of her arms, then looked to her feet wriggling her toes. “I’m almost twenty and I still don’t know who I’m tied to.”

For the first night in that evening she let a small amount of sadness cross her pretty features. 

Quickly swapping it for another smile, she turned to Ayla “What about you? Do you have your mark yet?”

Ayla felt a bit uneasy about showing it, the other girls marks were so neat and attractive, hers felt so violently scratched across the back of her neck. 

“I do, but I’m sure it’ll make you feel better about not having one yet” She pulled her long hair across her shoulder and turned to show Natalie the mark. “It’s so messy!” She laughed “I always say it looks like a bad gang tattoo, or that he must write his name with his fist.”

“Oh wow you’re not kidding.” Natalie giggled then paused “Guzma… What kind of name is Guzma anyway?” She raised her eyebrow. 

“I know right? Do you even know anybody called Guzma?” Alya looked to her new friend. 

She just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. Natalie then looked down to her arms once again somewhat solemnly “Well, I still can’t wait to find mine, whoever they are.”

Ayla moved her hair off of her shoulders and let it fall down her back once again.”I wonder what name will appear on you.” She paused to think raising her cup to her lips and taking a sip. 

“Greg?” Ayla laughed with a little grin.

“What? No!” Natalie almost looked offended.

“Rodney?”

The brunette laughed “No stop it!”

“Nob!”

Natalie almost choked on her wine, and burst into fits of hysterics. Her momentary depression of not knowing her Soul Mates name forgotten as they spent the next while thinking up the most ridiculous names to have marked into your skin for life.

The sunset long forgotten, the two them laughed and joked well into the light of the moon. 

\-----------

The next two days passed in a similar fashion as their first evening on the island. Ayla and Natalie soon found themselves to be inseparable. Ayla had never had a best friend before, she hoped that this is what it feels like.

On the Thursday evening Ayla, Natalie and a couple of the other girls were outside on the grassy spot outside their accommodation, making the most of their last free evening before work and study would begin.

They had received large white envelopes through their doors this morning, with all the information they would need to start tomorrow. Ayla had hers in her hands going over her information. Her and the tall blonde girl Lana, had been given a higher level position than the other students, taking on the night hours in the Pokemon Centers. 

“So tell me again why you are stuck with the graveyard shift? Because you’ve worked in a Pokemon Center before?” Natalie read the information over Ayla’s shoulder. “Surely you would be wanted during the day, the days are always busier.”

“It’s because there is usually only one nurse working at night.” Lana said between the girls “We will have the same responsibilities as the usual assistant nurses, since we already have experience. Instead of just shadowing the two nurses on the day shifts.” 

Lana was nice Ayla thought, but she was a little snooty, she was older and obviously thought she was wiser than the other girls. 

“And besides, training at night is more common here on Alola so there would be a fair amount of trainers stopping by anyway.”

Ayla and Natalie looked at one another. 

“I wonder if that means I’ll have to work on my other projects at night as well.” Ayla said to her.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well I’ll be working at night and sleeping in the day, so on my study days would I have to go out and collect data in the night…? Constantly flipping my sleep schedule seems like it could be hassle…” Ayla folded her information pack and tucked it back into her bag. 

As the evening drew on and approached midnight Ayla found herself in her room, pacing back and forth. Her shift began at 11pm on friday night, so she would need to force herself to stay awake so she could sleep during the day and be able to stay awake throughout the following night.

Suddenly she felt not all that excited to be starting work… She would be sleeping away the Alolan sunshine, her friends would be out during the day studying together, while she carried on her work in the middle of the night.

Sitting on her bed she opened up a text book, put on her glasses and set herself some tasks and quizzes to keep her occupied until the morning. 

\-----------

Ayla was assigned the Pokemon Center that was situated between Route 2 and 3. The accommodation where the girls were staying was on the Trainer School campus. She let out a sigh of relief when the Pokemon Center appeared in the distance, she had found that she had to walk to the other side of the Island to get to work, it was a nice walk since the island was so beautiful but it was shy of an hour. Maybe she should get a bike?

Walking through the sliding doors the nurse sat behind the desk, almost as if a switch had flicked on, popped to life. 

“Hello, welcome to the Poke- Oh! Are you Ayla?” She paused mid sentence as she saw her pink and white uniform. 

“I am yeah, sorry I’m a little late, I didn’t realise it would be as far as it was.” She pulled her papers out of her bag and handed them to the Night Nurse as she stepped behind the desk. 

“No worries hun! It’s been a quiet evening.” The Nurse laughed and put her hand out in front of her. “I’m Nurse Phylli.”

Ayla shook her hand and said the pleasantries. She was handed a name tag, wrote her name, pinned it to her shirt and began the mandatory introduction and refresher process with Nurse Phylli. 

She was a pretty little thing, she was shorter than Ayla but obviously older, her purple hair was pinned back in the nurses iconic loop and her lips were painted a glossy red colour. Her demeanor wasn’t anything like the other nurses, she seemed more, more laid back.

“Sucks that you’ve been shoved onto the night shifts huh, I heard only two of you girls were given this lovely opportunity.” Phylli was sat on a little stool at the other end of the desk, while Ayla organised some of the papers underneath the table. She blew a pink bubble of bubblegum as she leant back against the wall. 

Ayla shrugged. “Yeah it was a little unexpected…”

Phylli laughed “It’s okay you can say you were disappointed! I won't be offended, the graveyard shift...” She waved her hands around as if she was looking for something “To be honest? It kind of sucks, you wanna be out having fun during the day with your friends not sleeping…” 

“Why don’t you ask to be moved to days?” Ayla turned around to face her.

Phylli sighed. “Well, someone has to do it. And I guess it’s not all bad.” She smiled counting off the things she liked about it “It’s usually nice a quiet. More interesting people usually come at night too, oh!”

She shot up as if she just remembered something, and skipped over behind the barista counter, grabbed two mugs and filled them with the hot black liquid that was sitting in the little coffee maker. 

“They always leave good coffee for us when they close up the cafe! Milk? Sugar?” 

Ayla nodded to both and thanked her for the coffee. “Not all bad then?” She gave her a little smile.

“No.” Phylli laughed. “I’m gonna take my break now, you’ll be okay if someone comes in? I’ll just be out the back if you need anything ‘kay?” She winked and pushed through the back door with coffee in hand.

Ayla sat down on the now vacant stool and watched the clock tick by, sipping at her coffee she waited for someone to walk in. 

About 10 minutes passed until someone finally walked through the sliding doors with a little musical _‘pink-pong’_

He was tall, very tall, dressed all in black sweats with his hood pulled over his head. She jumped to her feet and skipped up to the desk. “Hello! Welcome to the Pokemon Center! How can I help you this evening?” 

He stopped in his tracks and from beneath his hood for the briefest moment his eyes widened a bit, as if he were confused as to why she was there. 

He continued to walk forward pushing his hood off of his head as he approached the desk, allowing a flurry of white hair to poof out of the hood. Ayla felt a twinge in the back of her neck, too focused with her work she shuddered her shoulders and pushed the sensation aside, too occupied to think about it.

“I uh…” He reached into his pockets and pulled out four Pokeballs. “I just need these guys sortin’ out.” 

“Of course” She smiled at him and took his Pokemon “Do you have a Trainer ID?”

“Nah I ain’t got one of those.” He said shortly.

“Alright no problem,” she grabbed a standard revival form and signed her own name at the bottom of the paper “I just need you to fill thi- -” 

“Yeah yeah I know how it works.” He interrupted her and took the paper from her hands.

She stood silent for a moment, puffed out her cheeks and rubbed her sore neck as the man hunched over the desk and started filling out the paper.

_Wow what a jerk._

She placed the Pokemon inside the small machine and typed in the according information onto the screen and set it to do its thing.

When she turned around the man was just sort of looking at her, his mouth set in a straight line, but his eyes looked shocked, panicked even. What was he looking at? She turned to look at the back of herself, did she have a rip in her skirt or something? 

_What’s his problem?_

She eyed him curiously as she picked up the completed form, when she read over the form she almost missed it. 

But there it was. 

That crude looking mark, right there at the bottom of the page next to her own signature, clear as day.

_‘ ̶G̶u̶Z̶M̶A̶ ’_

Ayla felt her stomach drop to the floor and her neck exploded in the most bizarre sensation, it almost felt like it was on fire, she didn’t know what to do or what to say. 

She just looked him. _At Guzma._

Behind her the machine bleeped twice, telling her the Pokemon were revived and healthy. Snapping out of their shock, Guzma’s eyes shot towards the machine, Ayla turned on a dime and with shaking hands she gathered them up and placed them the tray in front of Guzma. 

He stood there in silence for a moment, as if he was waiting for something to happen, but then started picking up the Pokeballs one by one, with a steady hand placing them in his bag.

Ayla stood there watching him, her _life partner?_ This complete stranger. She didn’t know what to do, she fiddled with the front of her apron, until she felt words rising up her throat and before she could stop herself she almost yelled at him.

“Monday and Tuesday!” 

Taken aback his eyes shot up to hers “What?” He stared at her.

“I’m… I’m working Monday night and Tuesday night next week...”

She didn’t know what else to say, it felt like the ground was going swallow them both up and they would be stuck in this dumbfounded silence forever. She didn’t know what would happen when he walked out of the doors, her instinct was to just.. Tell him something.

It took a moment but the smallest look of recognition crossed his face, he didn’t say anything, no smile no nothing but he gave her a small nod as he closed his bag.

“Aight.”

With that he turned around and almost ran out of the Center.

With a shaking hand she held onto the form, and with the other she held onto the back of her neck.

What? What even just happened? 

Her soul mate just waltzed through the door in the middle of the night. 

Dropping the form back onto the desk she put her hand on her forehead, just then Phylli came through the door.

“Oh someone came in?”

Ayla just turned to look at her. Phylli went to look over the form that sat on the desk and tsked. 

“Guzma…” She muttered.

She put the paper in the draw and turned to Ayla “He’s bad news honey, next time he comes in you don’t have to deal with him again, if I’m out, you just come get me ‘kay?”

“Whu- what?” 

_Bad news?_ Why was he bad news? She could feel her head spinning, this was too much.

“You okay? He wasn’t rude to you was he? He can be a real jerk, he was practically a borderline criminal.”

 _Criminal?_

And that was it, that was enough to send Aylas head into overdrive and then, nothing.

Right there behind the desk Ayla fell to the floor like a sack of Poke beans.


	3. Silver Lining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, I've moved abroad with my boyfriend and we've swapped apartments twice now so it's been a little hectic, but I've finally found some inspiration and motivation to finish this chapter. I'm not 100% happy with it, but I hope it reads okay! Expect a lot of Guzma interactions from now on! <3

Criminal?

_Criminal..._

The word kept echoing in her head. 

After her little episode Phylli demanded to know what had happened when Guzma came in. Ayla really didn’t have an excuse for just fainting like she did, she turned around and showed her the mark on her neck. Phylli almost damn near fainted herself.

“Oh honey, I’m sorry.” She looked so solemnly at Ayla, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ayla touched the mark and looked to Phylli. “Who is he?” The question was almost strained. 

Phylli told her everything that had happened earlier in the year. That Guzma used to be a gang leader, that he had managed to take over and destroy an entire town, by gathering together all of the delinquents and dropouts on the islands. They stole Pokemon, stole money, vandalized, made a point to act out, to show that they were dangerous. He was loud and aggressive, picking fights with anyone who so much as looked at him. They were all like that. 

‘ _damn fools if you ask me_ ’ Phylli had said to her.

She told Ayla that they had disbanded a few months ago, and things have only just started to go back to normal. Guzma was practically a deadbeat now, living back at his parents, but just barely as he is seen on the streets more than at home. No job, no home, he just battles kids here and there, still as unfriendly as ever. Nobody trusted him, nobody really wanted him around after all that he’d done.

“I don’t know why he doesn’t hightail it out of here, he ain’t very welcome ‘round here anymore.” 

\--------------

When Ayla got home she wasn’t able to sleep at all, just lying awake with her mind reeling.

Ayla had never stolen anything in her life, she doesn’t think she has ever even gotten into any kind of trouble. She read books, and studied and liked to decorate her room and just…. Oh this felt like a cruel joke. 

She looked around her room.

She had set it up in a similar way to her bedroom at home, she had flowers everywhere, hanging on string lights, in vases on every table collected from her walks, printed on throws and rugs. She looked to Mightyena curled up on her pink and blue throw blanket. She smiled, this was a contrast that she became used to seeing, Mightyena’s somewhat macabre image standing out against her altogether very girly backdrop, at first it felt silly but now it was a familiar and comforting sight. 

It made her think of Guzma in a similar way. Is that what it would look like?

Walking hand and hand with her, the large imposing ex-gang leader with a nurse dressed in pink with flowers in her hair? 

She supposed it was ironic, she never paid much attention to her Soul Mark, always thinking that it’ll happen when it happens and that will be it. She would have found her partner and that she could carry on as normal with someone by her side. 

She thought back to the way he was when he came in, the way Phylli painted the picture of him was that he was this loud brute, totally cocky and aggressive, but… He just seemed kind of quiet, tired even. 

Ayla was snapped from her thoughts when she heard a loud knock at the door. Opening it up Natalie beamed at her, though her smile stopped short when she saw the drawn and tired look on Ayla’s face. 

“Ayla are you okay? Was the night shift really that bad?” 

She took Natalie’s hand, pulled her inside and shut the door behind her.

“I need to tell you something.”

Ayla sat her down and told her everything that happened and everything that Phylli told her about Guzma.

“What should I do?” Ayla said, curled up on the sofa with Mightyena on her lap, Natalie on the other side.

She pondered for awhile. “Well… There doesn’t really seem anything else for it. You’re bound, and one way or another you will end up in one another's lives. Unless one of you dies of course.”

“Natalie!”

She tapped her chin, “You believe in second chances right?”

“Well yeah but -”

“You wanted to be a nurse to help right? Help Pokemon? Help people?”

Ayla nodded.

“Then help him.”

“What?” Ayla looked at her with an arched brow.

“He’s obviously struggling, he getting kicked out of his house, nobody will hire him and frankly nobody seems to want him around either. Help him, be his silver lining or something. Maybe that’s what you’re meant to do.”

“But he’s done terrible things! How can I just wash over something like that? What if he is a total asshole?”

“Well has he done terrible things? Phylli may have said so but don’t you think everybody here could be a little biased? Give him that second chance nobody else will. You won’t know unless you try.” Natalie put her hand on Aylas. “You’re bound for a reason.” 

Ayla nodded but stayed quiet for a moment, mulling over Natalie's words.

“But we’re missing the most important part here!” 

Ayla looked up. “What part?”

“Is he cute?”

\-----------

Monday night rolled around pretty quickly, Ayla made a point to leave earlier as the walk to the Pokemon Center took a lot longer than she anticipated.

As the Pokemon Center came into view, she saw a mass of black sweats hunched over one of the benches outside. A tightness arose in her gut as she approached it.

When she told him what nights she would be working she didn’t expect for him to be there right away. How long had he been sat there? She had about 15 minutes before her shift started. 

“Hello?” Ayla walked up to the end of the table.

He was hunched over with his head resting in the crooks of his elbows, he didn’t respond to her.

“Guzma?” The name felt weird on her tongue, still no response.

“Hello?” She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, the second it made contact, his head shot up and he glared at her.

Jumping, Ayla retracted her hand taking a step back, though his face softened slightly when he recognised who had touched him. 

He pulled out some little headphones that had been playing in his ears, and gave her a hard look as if he was expecting her to say something. When she didn’t, he lowered his head and sighed.

“You ain’t from around here are ya?” he said leaning on his arms.

Ayla perched down on the bench across from him, placing her books on the wooden table she shook her head.

“I’m from the Hoenn Region. I’m here to study nursing.” Her voice was small, smaller than she would have liked it to be. What was she so afraid of? 

“Why? Is it that obvious I’m foreign?” She attempted to joke. “Am I talkin’ funny?” 

He breathed out a little laugh.

“Nah you ain’t… It’s just that I can’t remember the last time a nurse hasn’t greeted me like ‘Hello and welcome to the Pok- Oh.’” he paused to pull a grim looking face, seemingly imitating the other nurses. “But you was all smiles and ‘how can I help ya.’” 

Ayla smiled lightly at the girly voice he put on to impersonate the nurses, but before she could reply he spoke up again.

“They’ve uh… they told you who I am by now right?” He said quietly as he nodded towards the door of the Pokemon Center.

She nodded.

“I know about Team Skull and uhh.. Po Town?” 

Guzma ran a hand through his white hair and sighed, the way he dipped his head she could she the purple circles that sat underneath his eyes, he almost looked defeated.

“Do they know that uh...?” He gestured to himself, referring to the Mark. 

Ayla wondered where abouts her name was written on his body. She nodded again, he looked at her as a small silence arose between them.

“Are you disappointed?” He sat up from his hunched position, a flash of emotion crossed his eyes before Ayla could catch it, whether it was sadness or anger she couldn’t tell.

Ayla thought for a moment, was she disappointed? She was certainly surprised, but she didn’t think she was disappointed. 

_”Help him. Be his silver lining or something”_

_”Is he cute?”_ Natalie’s voice echoed in her head.

Was he cute?

Ayla looked at him, he had a strong jaw and a wonderfully straight nose, his eyes were stormy and his messy white hair gave him the handsome devil may care look. 

He wasn’t terrible to look at...

Seemingly she had taken too long to respond, Guzma had gotten to his feet, stepping over the bench and popping a headphone back into his ear.

“You know what, forget it, you don’t gotta answer that.” 

“Wait!” Ayla shot to her feet and ran around the bench to stand in front of him, she went to put a hand on his chest but stopped short and pulled it back to herself. 

“I’m not disappointed.” She said it with conviction. She wasn’t, she knew that much at least.

“You ‘ain't?” He looked at her, eyebrows raised slowly pulling his headphone away from his ear.

She shook her head, picking up her books off of the table.

“I’ve been told a few of things from a few people, but I shouldn’t base my opinions on gossip right?” She smiled at him trying to keep her tone light and friendly. “I wan-”

She was interrupted.

“Ayla.”

Both Ayla and Guzma turned to the third voice coming from the Pokemon Center, Phylli was stood there, eyes trained on Guzma, her mouth set in a straight line. 

“I need you to start your shift now.” Her voice was flat, not the way it had been the previous night, her eyes not leaving the man in front of her.

Guzma made a ‘tsk’ noise, he turned sideways to address Phylli.

“Yeah no problem Nursey, I’ll give her back to ya in a minute aight?” His tone was mocking.

Phylli scoffed and walked back inside the Center.

“You gotta pen or something?”

“Oh uh, yeah here.” She pulled a pen out of her pocket and tore some paper out of the note pad sat on top of her books.

He put it down onto the table and hunched over it as he scribbled something down, then handing it over to her. It was a phone number.

“We’ll talk when you ain’t on the clock aight?” 

Ayla couldn’t say anything as she watched him plug in his headphones, stuff a hand in his pocket and walk away, lifting an arm in a half-wave. 

\-----------

_“Hun, it’s not you I’m upset with. It’s just he can’t be trusted you know? I don’t really wanna see him as a regular here, and I’d hate to see you get into any trouble.”_

The little piece of paper felt like lead in her pocket the whole night, at every free moment she found her hand in her pocket, the paper flipping between her fingers. He didn’t have her number so she would have to talk to him first. 

The thought of throwing it away and just not having to deal with the situation came to mind, just _accidentally drop_ the number and carry on, pretending like none of this was happening. 

But he would show up again, surely. Would he? Or would he just think that she didn’t want him around… Just like everybody else. 

She squeezed the piece of paper in her hand. _No..._ she thought.

Ayla sat out on the bench where they spoke, on her… lunch break? Midnight lunch. Phone in hand, she stared at the empty text box. She had been there for 10 minutes already thinking of something to say. 

They weren’t exactly friends, they didn’t even know eachother, what should she say? 

Biting her lip she tapped her thumbs against the little screen, hit send and practically slam her phone down onto the table. Gripping her coffee cup in both hands she let out a long sigh.

\-----------

He had his headphones in his ears, laying back on his bed looking up at ceiling. There were an infinite number of marks and damp spots littering the white plaster, dents, holes, odd bits of dirt.   
Reaching above his head he grabbed a pen and flicked it up into the ceiling, sticking the nib into the plaster, it held for a second before falling back down onto his stomach, leaving another mark among the rest.

There was a small vibration in his pocket, he paused, and looked down. 

Guzma reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, holding above his face. 

_\- Unknown Number -_

He bit down on the inside of his cheek and let out a breath through his nose. Swiping his thumb across the screen he opened the text.

_Hey, it’s Ayla._

_I’m sorry our conversation was cut short_  
 _Text me anytime okay?_ ❀


	4. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night hoo boy.
> 
> I feel I could revise these and flesh it out but I just wanted to get it up. I hope Guzma isn't too OOC, I wanted this to seem kind of real, without any bravado or whatever. To two kids texting, totally unsure of the situation.
> 
> The next one will be better I promise. ><

_Hey, it’s Ayla._

_I’m sorry our conversation was cut short_

_Text me anytime okay?❀_

_\- A❀_

_Text me anytime…_

Guzma placed his hand on his hip, just above the waistband, a warm sensation spread, he hadn’t felt anything there before… Even when her name appeared on his hip, he had felt nothing. 

When the mark appeared he was at the height of Team Skull, for awhile he wondered if Ayla would be amongst the grunts in Po Town, hiding behind a beanie and bandana, but when everything started going to shit he soon gave up on that hope. 

Not that it was even a hope to begin with anyway, he didn’t care about this Soul Mate crap, not that anybody would even look at him twice now. Soul Mate or not.

He looked back to his phone, scanning over the text once again, that stupid little flower at the end… Huh. He lifted his shirt and looked down to the name on his skin. The letters were big and elegant and that goddamn flower signed at the end of the little a, it was almost embarrassing. He tranced his fingers along it, it felt alive for the first time he’d had it. 

Guzma let his phone fall to the floor. Who was he kidding? She’s only smiles and flowers now because she doesn’t know him, the longer she’s here the sooner she’ll want to peel his name out of her skin and flee back to Hoenn. He was wrong to give her his number. He didn't give a crap about this shit anyway.

He rolled onto his side, turned up the music in his headphones and closed his eyes. Willing the warm sensation to go away, but all it did was spread further up to his stomach, he squeezed his eyes shut harder. Do guys like him even get to have a Soul Mate? 

\----------

1AM… No response.

2AM… No response.

3AM… Still no response. Ayla slipped her phone back into her pocket, what was wrong with her. Why was she so anxious for his response? It’s the middle of the night, so he’s probably asleep anyway.

The night was surprisingly busy, the night was warm and dry so kids and trainers a like were out everywhere looking for the nocturnal Pokemon in the area. She was thankful for the distraction, though she still checked her phone screen at every free moment she had. 

When the sun began to peek through the hills and glimpse through the window, Ayla rubbed her face and looked at the clock. 07:51AM. Ten minutes left, she cleared her station and began setting up for the day nurses. 

Hanging up her apron and picking up her bag, she said her goodbyes to Phylli and made her out. 

Grabbing her phone to swipe it open to check her messages, she was surprised at her disappointment when her inbox was still empty. She contemplated texting him again, but he had given her his number so he wanted her to contact him. But wouldn’t he have replied already? Unless he’s still sleeping…

Ayla shook her head, this was getting ridiculous, she wasn’t some teenage texting her crush, this was Soul Mate business… How do you handle that, are there rules? 

When she walked through her front door, she threw her bag onto her bed and dropped down onto the sofa, bouncing Mightyena awake in the process. 

“Sorry bud.” She scratched the top of his head and he grumbled and shifted his chin onto her lap.

Turning her phone over in her hands she thought more on what to do. Unlocking the screen she opened up the chat log, thumbs hovering over the keypad for a few seconds before she started tapping. 

\----------

A harsh buzzing noise by the side of his head pulled him out of his sleep. Grunting, he rubbed his hand across his face and rolled over, grabbing his phone. 

With bleary eyes, he squinted as the harsh light from his phone screen.

_\- Ayla -_

Guzma’s brows furrowed on his forehead as he looked at the name for a second, before memories of the evening before came forward.

Did he reply to her? He didn’t think he did.

Guzma opened the text.

_Good morning! (*˘︶˘*)_

_\- A❀_

“Good mor- “ Guzma shook his head “What..?” 

Good morning? She sent him a good morning text? He rubbed his eyes again and sat up in bed, hunching over his phone trying to figure out what this girl was about.

His thumbs hovered over the keypad for a moment before tapping away at the screen.

\----------

The second Ayla hit send she instantly regretted sending another text. 

Good morning? Really? They weren’t even friends, was it even okay to be so casual?

She practically threw her phone away on the other side of the sofa before letting her forehead fall into her knees. 

She almost didn’t believe her ears when she heard her phone _\- bip! -_ on the sofa. Lifting her head she saw the little screen flash, reaching over she grabbed her phone and swiped it open.

_\- Guzma -_

_finished ur shift?_

Ayla let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding, before replying.

_Yeah, I’m tired now. (◡﹏◡✿)_

_Did I wake you up? I’m sorry if I did._

_\- A❀_

She put her phone down, well if they were going to be bound together she might as well try to be friendly right? Maybe this might help to break the ice? 

God she hoped she wasn’t being stupid. 

Her phone bipped again and she almost jumped on it.

_nah it’s cool i was gettin up anyway_

_aint u goin to sleep now?_

\----------

This felt… Normal. Weird yeah, but normal. Guzma couldn’t remember the last time he just… text someone. When he was managing Team Skull he would often text Plumeria but they were often short and down to business. He never really made a huge effort to make friends or be too friendly with the gang. 

And sure he had a few flings before all that, texted girls every now and then but again it was usually… straight to business. 

He sat crossed legged on top of his bed, still wearing the clothes he fell asleep in and stared at his phone screen, she used way too many emojis, it was kinda stupid. 

Would he even get along with this chick? They were so different, nothing like the girls he had seen in the past. They were off the rails, just like him so it was easy to get them in bed and she… Guzma shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. He shouldn’t even think about that. 

She was a goddamn nurse, studying and shit, she had her life together. 

He’d probably just fuck it up for her. 

His phone vibrated again.

_I will soon~_

_Need food! Need shower! ∩(︶▽︶)∩☆_

_\- A❀_

He glared down at the screen… A warmth spread through from his hip to his stomach once again, it was the first pleasant thing he had felt in a while. It wasn’t helping him finding his resolve in leaving this alone.

Damn it.

She was kind of sweet... 

 

Fuck it.

_haha wats with the stupid faces?_

_you gotta eat sumthin and shower then_

_nights aint good for ya y’know_

\----------

Her tummy knotted as she heard her phone bip again, she put her fingers to her lips as a small smile spread across them. For a moment she forgot everything Phylli had told her about Guzma, reading the texts he just seemed… Kind of nice. 

She thought back to what Natalie said about helping him, or being a silver lining or something like that.   
Maybe she could help him.

Getting up she made her way to her little kitchenette, phone still in hand, to find something to eat. Grabbing some fruit and berries, she chopped them up and threw them into a bowl with a few spoonfuls of yogurt. 

She grabbed her phone to text him again.

_They’re not stupid, they’re cute don’t you think? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_

_Haha, okay I’m on it._

_\- A❀_

She paused after hitting send, her thumbs tapping again on the screen.

_Can I text you again, when I wake up later?_

_\- A❀_

She put her phone down and turned her back to it, grabbing her bowl of fruit she started eating, all the while feeling her heart hammering in her chest and the Mark sending pleasant tingles down the back of her spine. We he feeling it too?

_Bip!_

_aight sure cute, whatever ya say._

_yeah dats cool with me._

….

Her phone bipped again.

_hey look i can do it too_

(◣_◢) haha..

\----------

Guzma laid back down in bed, his stomach was flip flopping in his gut, either this was the Mark making him feel stupid or he really was stupid. 

He pulled the covers back over his head.

Nothing good could come of this.


	5. Finding Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more interaction between Ayla and Guzma! <3 I hope you like fluff cause holy heck you're in for a ride. I'm on a roll with the story now, I feel like I've become re-obsessed with it haha! I hope you like this next chapter! ^_^

It was around late afternoon when Ayla finally woke up, her head felt groggy as she stretched out in bed. Blinking out the sleep in her eyes, she let her arms fall back down onto the bed as she looked around her room.

Nights really did make your body feel weird, looking around the room the sun was already sinking behind the trees casting her space in an orange late afternoon glow. It felt like she should be looking at the morning sun and hearing the birds chirping through the window, but everything just felt oddly quiet, it almost felt lonely.

Looking down by the sofa she saw her faithful friend happily sprawled out on a blanket, basking in the last of the days sunrays as they gleamed through the window. She smiled and shook her head.

“Morning bud.” She laughed.

Ayla grabbed her phone and checked the time.

5:23PM.

2 New messages: Guzma -

Ayla blinked and sat up in bed, memories of the morning rushing back to her. That’s right, she was texting Guzma before she went to bed. She rubbed her eyes and swiped open her phone.

Received: 3:38PM

_yo when you get up meet me down by the beachfront_

Received: 3:45PM

_or like tell me when ya get up and then meet me there_

_so i aint waitin there like an ass y’know?_

She looked over the chatlog on her phone. He wanted to meet up? In person? Texting was one thing but the thought of talking to him face to face again suddenly gave her nerves.

Kicking off the bed sheets, she threw off her night shirt and went to her wardrobe, opened the doors and pulled out a knee length white sundress and an off the shoulder thinly knit grey sweater. 

She stood in front of her mirror and looked over herself, did she look okay? Turning around to face Mightyena who was lazing on the floor she held her arms out to the side.

“Do I look okay?” 

He lifted his head to look at her, huffed then promptly went back to snoozing. She let her arms fall to her sides.

Did she look okay… She laughed, she wasn’t going on a date or anything. Ayla pulled on a lock of her hair, get a grip. She grabbed her phone to text him back.

_Hey there! (*˘︶˘*)_

_I’m awake now, finally haha! I’ll be at the Beachfront in 20 minutes okay?_

_\- A❀_

It wouldn’t take her 20 minutes to get there but she needed some time to ease her nerves. It was easy to be relatively chipper over text, she had a screen to hide behind but without that… She felt at a loss. Ayla put her hand to the back of her neck, all night it never stopped feeling… Weird. It was like it was alive, as soon as she found Guzma it was as if it woke up.

Was he feeling this too?

When the people she knew found their Soul Mates, each story she heard was different. There wasn’t exactly a rule book to follow through with. _When You Meet Your Match 101_ nothing like that. When her parents met, her mother told her it was like love at first sight, they had been inseparable, and when her brother met his on his quest to raise Pokemon, they studied together and just clicked. They were all normal. This Guzma, he doesn’t exactly the best reputation, Phylli told her he was basically a criminal But shouldn’t he be in prison if that’s the case? 

Ayla could feel her heart hammering in her chest, she had to calm down. Taking a deep breath she continued to get ready, shoes, keys, bag… Mightyena. What would he think of all this?

She looked over to her friend, he’d always looked after her, kept her company and listened to all her worries. He was always a good judge of character, maybe he’d let her know if Guzma really was bad news. 

But what could she do about that? They were bound.

“Enough Ayla.” She said to herself. “Hey bud, you wanna come to the Beachfront?”

He lifted his head and yawned, stretching his legs he got up, walked to her side and looked up to her, almost as if to ask ‘Why?’

“We’re gonna go meet…” She paused. “A friend.” 

Mightyena shook his head and made his way to the door. Ayla ran her fingers through her hair, checked herself in the mirror one last time and made her way to the beachfront. 

Pulling out her phone she went to text Guzma again.

_On my way now (*︶▽︶*)~_

_\- A❀_

\----------

Guzma stuffed his phone back into his pocket and rolled off of his bed. The warmth from the mark hadn’t left him all day, he barely knew what to do with himself, he walked from route to route battling a few kids here and there. He scored some money which he was somewhat pleased with, before finding himself back at his front door.

He was thankful that his house was empty when he returned home, facing his father and the flurry of curses and accusations whenever he returned from doing whatever, it was exhausting. Ever since he had to return back to his parents, he just didn’t have the fight left in him anymore. He had failed, he failed himself, he failed Plumes and he failed the kids. 

He put his ear up to his bedroom door, he could hear the TV on. His dad was home now he knew, hopefully he had fallen asleep on the couch again so he could just slip by. 

Turning the door handle he slipped out of his room, and walked past the couch heading for the front door.

“And where are you going now huh?” His father’s voice growled from the couch, his eyes didn’t leave the television, but they didn’t need to, he knew he was listening.

“Out.”

His father snorted. 

“Yeah? Out? Lurking ‘round looking for more Pokemon to steal? Poisoning some little brats head? Finding some back ally skank huh?” He got up out of the sofa.

It was the same argument every time he left the house, it was almost routine now. He didn’t respond, just stood there with his hand on the front door, almost as if he was waiting for him shut up so he could leave. 

“Look at me boy.” 

It took a moment but Guzma turned around and glared at him from under his brow, his father standing a couple feet away folded his arms across his chest.

“You’ve ruined yourself boy, if it weren’t for your deluded mother you’d be out on the streets with your own kind the second you stepped foot back in this house. You got nothin left boy, you’re a waste of space.”

The older man stepped forward and pushed Guzma’s shoulder until it connected with the door behind him.  
“You walk around here comin’ and goin’ as you goddamn please. You’re a dirty criminal and ain't nobody gonna want ya.” He shoved him again.

Guzma let his body connect with the wall once again, glaring his father down, he didn’t have anything to say. He let his father spew out a few more curses, seemingly had his fill he snorted and walked back to the couch.

“Pathetic.” He said as he sat down.

Throwing his hood up, he put in his headphones and swung the door open, slamming it behind him. That was the only thing he could muster anymore. Before everything he would have given him a goddamn beat down, but now? What was the point? 

_Ain’t nobody gonna want ya_

He thought of the nurse, that pretty little nurse, offering him smiles, sending those stupid emojis. How could she want him, Soul Mate or not, how could she? She didn’t know. 

His feet stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, the Beachfront a few minutes ahead of him. Guzma took in a deep breath and let it out again, he grabbed his phone and opened up the chat log. Should he just cancel? Say something came up and let her be.

His mind went back to the mark, it felt like it was practically pulling him forward, trying to jump out of his skin. Could he really do that? He’d never heard of anyone just… Leaving their Soul Mate. He was pretty sure you’d like… get sick and die or something. 

He ran both his hands through his already scruffy white hair. 

“Argh…” He grunted out. 

“Guzma?”

He almost jumped out of his skin, he jolted around to see Ayla there, long red hair spilling around her shoulders, ratty sweater and a pretty dress. His stomach lurched. 

\----------

As Ayla was making her way up to the Beachfront, there she spotted him. At least she thought it was him?

She recognised the black sweats and he had his hood up, looking the same way he did the other night when he first walked into the Pokemon Center. As soon as he pulled his hood down and scuffed his hands through his white hair she new it was him.

Ayla picked up her pace and to go and meet him.

“Guzma?”

Jumping he shot around, as if he wasn’t expecting anyone to be behind him. Before he could respond to her Mightyena was already between them, looking him up and down.

Guzma gawked down at the Pokemon in front of him, she had heard that they didn’t have Mightyena’s on the islands so it must be a weird sight for him. As if confirming her thoughts he asked her.

“‘Da heck is that thing?” 

As soon as the words left his mouth Mightyena growled. He was a proud Pokemon, so he didn’t take too kindly to the question. 

Guzma took a step back and put his hands in front of him, a grim look washed over his face.

“Ya think ya needed protection or somethin’...?” his voice was low.

Only then did it occur to Ayla how this might look, she fell to her knees to put her hands on Mightyena’s neck, stopping his growing and making him sit down. Good job Ayla...

“No! No! This is-” She paused, this might sound weird. “This is Mightyena, he’s uh, he’s my buddy.” She stroked his head. “Be nice Bud, this is my friend.” She gestured towards Guzma.

Mightyena, stood up and shook out his fur and went to stand behind Ayla. She sent a sheepish look towards Guzma before standing up.

“Sorry he’s just, cautious.” 

Guzma looked from Ayla to her dark looking Pokemon, as if he was questioning something, before shoving his hands back in his pockets, and nodding his head down the sidewalk towards the Beachfront. 

Falling in stride with one another, an awkward silence fell upon the pair as they walked. Fiddling with the hem of her sweater she looked up at Guzma.

“So, why did you ask to meet me?” 

He almost looked caught off guard by the question, as if he hadn’t had asked to meet her in the first place. Guzma took in a breath without looking back at her. 

“I don’t know.” 

He doesn’t know? Now it was Aylas turn to feel caught off guard. How does he not know? 

“Well, uh..” Ayla put her hands out infront of her, as if she was feeling for an answer as she walked. 

“Did you want to talk about -” She gestured to herself, the Marks.

Before he could answer they reached the Beachfront, Guzma hopped down from the small wall connecting the beach to the sidewalk, Mightyena following after, his paws sinking into the sand. He turned to face her, still standing on the wall.

“Yeah I guess.” He turned to walk further onto the beach, not hearing Ayla follow he turned around. “You comin’ or what?”

She looked down at the sand smoothing down the back of her dress. She couldn’t jump that, it was too high, unless she fancied flashing the entire city. Her inner conflict must have shown on her face as Guzma had cursed under his breath as he made his way back to her and held up his hands. 

“Aight, come on grab ‘em before I change my mind.” 

Her face flushed slightly, but she took his hands as he helped her down onto the beach. The second her hands made contact with his, the back of her neck suddenly felt like fire, it was almost too much. She muttered a thank you as both of their hands shot back to their sides. 

They walked a little ways down before settling on the sand near the waterfront. 

“Look I -” Guzma rubbed the side of his neck, he seemed uncomfortable. “I just.. Damn it, I don’t know. I wasn’t expectin’ to see you anytime soon.” 

Ayla just let out a small hum of agreement and let him continue.

“I don’t exactly have a plan of… y’know, this.” He crossed his legs and sat forward, looking down at his hands in his lap. “I mean are there rules? Do we gotta like, date or whatever? I mean I ain’t exactly -” 

He stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. Ayla had shifted to her knees, facing his left side, he turned to look at her. He was working himself up.

Her face was soft, reassuring almost, she smiled a little bit. 

“I don’t know either.”

Guzma let out a breath. 

Ayla shifted back onto her backside, situating herself next him so they were both looking out at the ocean, Mightyena laying down behind her. 

They sat in silence for awhile, the sound of the waves filling the air, Ayla closed her eyes as she felt the sea breeze on her face. 

“Do you feel it too?” Before she could stop it, before she even realised she’d said something, the question had left her lips. 

Guzma didn’t reply, only turning to look at her. Ayla met his eyes and put her hand to the back of her neck.

“The warmth?”

A look of realisation crossed his face, he looked down to his lap again. 

“Yeah.” 

Ayla suddenly perked up and turned to face him, she had an idea. She put out her hand to Guzma, staring down at her hand, then back to her, Guzma furrowed his brows before taking her hand and giving it a small shake.

“My name is Ayla, I’m a student nurse studying Pokemon Medical Sciences. My favourite flowers are Sweet Peas and Mightyena here is my best friend.” 

It took a moment for what she said to sink in as Guzma gazed at her in mild confusion. 

They way they met was odd, they were sort of thrusted into each other's lives, without a moment to think, Ayla wanted to re-introduce herself. If they were bound, they should be formally introduced don’t you think? She had managed to make the air feel a little lighter, but before Guzma could reply to her a group of people walked past them and his face suddenly turned to stone and pulled his hand from hers as if she had stung him.

It took Ayla a moment to figure out why, but then she heard the whispering.

“Is that him?”

“He’s still around?”

“When’s he gonna get out of here, nobody wants him around.”

“What about that girl? Probably trying to slink her into bed, urgh what a low life.”

It shocked Ayla how much their words cut through her, as Guzma looked away his face seemed so… tired, he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger as he let out a long sigh.

She turned to look at them, they looked away quickly as if they weren’t gossiping, they were just hanging out there not going anywhere, knowing they were within earshot of him. 

“I’m sorry ya had to wind up and get stuck with a guy like me.” He said this so quietly, almost in a breath, had she not have been paying attention she wouldn’t have heard it.

An unknown anger bubbled in Ayla’s stomach, she wasn’t exactly able to confront them, but she did know one thing she could do. Sitting up, she pulled her sweater over her head, Guzma looked up, confusion on his face as he watched her remove the article of clothing.

“What the- Hey, what are you- ?”

Ayla turned her back to the group behind them and pulled and tied her hair up into a bun, bearing her mark, clearly visible for everyone to see. She’d found her resolve, she wouldn’t run away from this. 

̶G̶u̶Z̶M̶A̶

It had the effect she wanted, she heard gasps and more whispers as they caught sight of the mark on her neck. They whispered about her now, not him. Was she as bad as him? What did she do to end up with his name on her skin. She didn’t care what they said about her.

“Hey, no, you don’t gotta -”

“I’m not ashamed.” She looked him in the eye.

He closed his mouth and just looked at her, then he reached for her hand.

“I’m Guzma, I like to train bug type Pokemon and my favourite drink is Tapu Cocoa.”


	6. We'll Figure It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on fire with this fanfic I'm obsessed with it. I promise I'll get more plot soon haha seems like just random interactions right now but it's getting there I promise haha.   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^

They didn’t stay at the beach much longer that evening, Ayla could feel Guzma’s growing discomfort the longer they stayed. She tried a few conversations but they all felt strained under the stares of the others. 

The more people walked by, the more they whispered, the lower his shoulders sank. A frustration found itself into Ayla, standing up she patted the sand off of her dress. 

“It’s getting late.” Ayla looked out to the ocean as the sun sank lower into the horizon, painting the sky in purples and oranges. Smiling down at him she holds out her hand, waiting for Guzma to take it. “Let’s walk back together.”

A shadow of a smile appeared on his face as he took her hand and pulled himself up. 

\-------------

He didn’t know how to feel about all this, it was all so alien to him. When he had disbanded Team Skull, he always just thought that his Soul Mate would look at his name on their skin and just cringe, stay in hiding and avoid fate altogether.

Good God, what happened to him? Before all of this he would have taken her with confidence, this pretty little thing, claimed her and shown her off to everyone. Damn right she was tied to ya boy, he would have thrown her into the bedroom, shown her the best goddamn time of her life. Given anyone the beat down if they look at her, anything she wanted he’d treat her like a fucking queen.

But now, he could hardly look at her without feeling the weight of shame on his shoulders. 

Get a fuckin’ grip G.

Without thinking he reaches up and rags his hands through his hair, pulling at the white tufts on top of his head. 

Feeling a hand on his arm, it felt like electricity whenever she touched him. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Green eyes looked up at him, furrowed brows looking concerned. 

He let his hands drop to his sides. “Yeah I - Yeah it’s cool, don’t worry.” 

He waved his hand dismissing her concern and started making his way up the beach, past the wall he jumped from and towards the steps that lead up to the sidewalk. He heard the little taps of her handles following him up. 

“So you uh, you workin’ tonight or?” He tried to fill the silence as they walked towards the school. It wasn’t in the direction of his house but he wasn’t going home anytime soon.

“No, only Mondays and Tuesdays remember?”   
Oh yeah, she blurted that out at him the night they met. He nodded, feeling at a loss of words, how did people do this? Being all chatty and shit. The silence felt like it was ringing in his hears.

When they approached the Trainer School he stopped, nudging Aylas shoulder getting her attention, she turned around with a small questioning hum.

“Look, I uh - .” He clapped his fist in one hand, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “I know I ain’t the best at this kinda thing.” 

He could feel his face heating up, looking to side he struggled to meet her eyes. “But, I do wanna try y’know?” 

A hand went up to pull at his hair as he tried to look at her.

“Though, I just - it ain’t gonna be easy y’know? Half the fuckin’ islands want me outta here. I- You-” He felt stupid, just floundering for words. “I don’t wanna get you in trouble y’know? I wasted my chances of doin’ anythin’ good, and you? You got a lot goin’ for ya. I don’t wanna fuck that up for you.” 

Guzma pinched the bridge of his nose as he let his head fall slightly. 

“I wanna try, but - I just don’t know what -”

\-------------

Ayla watched him as he struggled with himself, all these things he had done, gang leader, theft, taking over an entire town, it felt impossible for her to believe it. Right now, he was just a guy struggling to talk to a girl. Telling her he was worried about her.

She reached up and put a hand on his chest, stopping him mid sentence, pausing for a moment before speaking.

“A friend told me, that people are bound for a reason and that they come together for a reason.” 

She wanted to make this work, she had a natural pull to help, that was the main reason she wanted to become a nurse in the first place. Guzma? He seemed like he needed help more than anyone. 

Ayla smiled and placed both her hands on his shoulders, reaching up slightly to do so. 

“So like it or not, we’re partners now.” 

“Yeah, but -” 

“We’ll figure it out together.” She smiled again. “Just… One step at a time okay?”

He looked at her for second or so before slowly nodding his head, they lingered for a moment before he awkwardly nudged her hands off of his shoulders. 

“Aight.. Aight, okay! Enough! Enough of this mushy shit. Ya gonna make me cry jesus.” He stepped back waving his hands out infront of him, despite his tone, he had a small smile on his lips.

He pushed her shoulder slightly. “Go and… I dunno, go study or save a Yungoos or somethin’” 

She was glad the morbid look on his face had been replaced with somewhat of a smile. Turning to leave she pulled out her phone and waved it him before she stepped away.

“Text me if you need me okay?” 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket he gave it a little wave next to his head as he nodded to her, saying a quiet “Aight, see ya.” 

\-------------

The next few days passed by relatively quietly, Ayla’s sleeping pattern was still a bit weird, waking up at around noon everyday and finding her bed well past 2AM. Natalie spent most of her time on the other islands, working at the Pokemon Centers in the daytime, so Ayla relied on Mightyena and her phone for company. 

She texted Guzma every now and then, often being the one to talk first. He still seemed awkward and quiet even over text, though neither of them knew where they stood with one another exactly. 

While she was studying after returning from the beach, she found herself anxiously waiting for him to text her. Keeping her phone on loud so she wouldn’t be constantly checking it for missed messages.

Did she like him? It was hard to tell, she knew she wanted to help him, he looked like he really needed a friend or at least to know there was a friendly face around for him. 

She thought back to the looks the group on the beach had sent their way, their eyes were so dark, the way they turned their noses up as they made their snide comments. What he did, did he really cause so much damage to the communities here? 

_“I don’t wanna get you in trouble y’know?”_

Surely they wouldn’t start distrusting her purely by association? 

The look on his face when he heard the comments and whispers, it caused an unfamiliar tightness in her chest. But he seemed so concerned for her, he barely knew her yet he tried to be considerate, she couldn’t wrap her head around it. 

Ayla rubbed her eyes as she turned another page in her textbook, she had recorded down each Pokemon and trainer she had served the two nights she was at the Pokemon Center. Each condition, treatment, antidote and medication required, she flipped through the several pieces of paper, double checking her notes and marking out any mistakes or anything she needed to double check.

After going over her notes, she looked over the programme's curriculum, she needed to clock at least 150 hours at the Pokemon Center to be able to take the first quarter exam of the Programme and continue studying here. 

Alongside the working experience she needed to select a personal project to specialise in, under the guise of _Independent Study._ The categories available to them was the study of either, flying type, water type, poison type or bug type. 

Reading through the papers a realisation suddenly hit Ayla, she thought back to the other night at the beach.

_“I’m Guzma, I like to train bug type Pokemon and my favourite drink is Tapu Cocoa.”_

Guzma was a bug type Pokemon trainer. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to help him, by having him help her? Helping a student nurse would effectively be helping the community right? It might help him with his reputation if she told people he was helping her study.

Eagerly, she went to grab a pen to circle the option on the papers and start making notes on her chosen project, when a small daunting thought dawned on her.

She wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of bug type Pokemon. 

She imagined lots of little eyes, weird pincer-like mouths and creepy little crawling legs and... oh lord. 

Ayla felt herself pale. 

_Bip! Bip!_

Looking down her phone flashed and buzzed on the table next to her text book. 

__

_\- Guzma -_

__

_r u studying?_

__

_(◣_◢) haha_

Ayla smiled, was he checking up on her? 

__

_I was thinking of finishing up...( ˘･з･)_

Hitting send and putting her phone down, she sighed and closed her textbooks, she had been at it for a couple hours now, it was almost 11PM. She make her way over to the couch, grabbing blanket and wrapping it around herself and cosying up next to Mightyena. 

“What are you watching Bud?” Ayla kept the TV on in the background, the white noise helped her focus. Mightyena had taken to watching whatever show was on while Ayla studied.   
_Bip! Bip!_

__

_slacker! ⋋_⋌_

She laughed, he had seemed to have taken to using the similar emoji style to her. Maybe they weren’t so stupid after all? 

Snuggling further down into her blanket, she tapped away at her phone, allowing the pleasant feeling of the Mark sending butterflies into her stomach. 

\-------------

Guzma slammed the door to his bedroom door and threw his back against it, echoes of curses and insults though muffled still found their way through. He sighed and pressed his face into his hands, a growl rumbling deep from his chest. Sliding down until he hit the floor he let his head fall onto his knees, pulling his phone out of his pocket he opened up Ayla’s chat log.

The past couple days he found himself clinging to it more and more, he didn’t realise quite how much he needed to see those stupid emojis and flowers she would send throughout the day. She was like the little glow of an ember in the ashes that seemed to be his life right now.

Tapping away on the keyboard he sent her a message, only a few seconds later his phone buzzed in response. He smiled at the screen, and sent another message. 

__

_slacker! ⋋_⋌_

Almost instantly there was a response.

__

_Noo! I’m not! (/;◇;)/_

A breath of a laugh escaped him and he got up and fell onto his bed, rolling onto his back, and started to text back.

But then he paused for a moment, hit the delete icon, tapped the green icon next to her name and put his phone next to his ear.

What was he doing? He didn’t know but, he guessed he just wanted to hear her voice. It rang once, it rang twice, a third time. He took in a deep breath almost tempted to hang back up when..

“Hello?” She had a slight question in her voice, she sounded different over the phone.

His voice almost caught in his throat, breathing in he managed to get out a “Hey.” 

“Is everything okay?” She sounded worried.  
“Yeah, everything’s cool.” He really didn’t think this through, suddenly realising he had no idea what to say to her. “Guess I was just curious.”

“About what?”

A smirk crossed his face, a small spark of confidence ignited within him. “About what you were wearin’…”

He almost laughed out loud when he heard her small breath and a few chokes of words trying to get out.

“That… I’m sorry that was a joke, I ain’t bein’ serious.” He chuckled a bit, relieved when he heard her laugh too. “Nah, I was just wonderin’ what you were doin’, now that you’re slackin’ an’ all.” 

“I’m not - !” She let out a little scoff. “I’m not slacking, I’m just taking a little break. Me and Mightyena are just watching TV, nothing frighteningly interesting I’m afraid.” 

“Ah, slackin’ got it.” He laughed

She made a small tsch noise followed by a huff, he could hear her shuffling about adjusting her position. “Well what are you doing then?” 

“Nah I ain’t doin’ nothin’. Thinkin’ about goin’ out actually.” 

“But it’s almost midnight.” 

“So? Ain’t it miss night nurse I’m talkin’ too here?”

“I -” She sighed and then paused, seemingly choosing to ignore his comment. “Hey can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah shoot.”

“You’re a bug trainer right?”

“I might be.”

She laughed a little. “I have to write a paper on bug-type Pokemon for the Programme, do you think… Do you think you would be able to help me? Surely you’d know a thing or two?” 

Guzma sat up, he didn’t reply right away. Casting a look towards his bedroom door, every now and then he would hear a crash or smash. His dad obviously hadn’t cooled down just yet. Getting up he walked over to his window and pulled it open, he was going out anyway why not make it interesting?

“Ya ever been to Ten Carat Hill?”

He swung a leg over the window sill and ducked his head under the window frame and jumped down onto the grass with a huff.

“Uh no, I don’t think so, why?” 

“Aight cool, put some pants on, I’ll be there in 10.” 

“What? Wait no! Guzma it’s the mid-” 

He hung up the phone before she could finish, he was riding a small spark of confidence, he didn’t know where it came from but he wasn’t about to let go of it.


	7. Beginning to Understand

“Guess I should have asked where you were livin’ first huh?” Guzma grinned at Ayla as she made her way down the path, leading from the back of the Trainer School. 

Putting her hands on her knees she leant over to get her breath back, sending him a small glare for making her run all the way down. He patted her back and chuckled. 

“C’mon let’s get movin’.” He started to make his way towards the outskirts of Hau’oli.

“What was so important that we had to go out in the middle of the night? Couldn’t this wait until tomorrow?” Ayla wrapped her arms around her torso, underestimating how chilly the Alolan nights could get. She should have put on more than just a sweater. 

He nodded his head in her direction as they walked. “Why? You ain’t doin’ anythin’. Slackin’ off ya studyin’ and all that.”

Ayla raised her arms and scoffed at him, attempting to push him to the side but failed when he lifted up his forearm to brace against her. She let out a few more defensive comments as she tried to push him before ultimately giving up, giving him a final whap with the sleeve of her sweater. Guzma chuckled at the rise he’d gotten out of her.

She looked up at him as he laughed to himself, a kind of raspy chortle, despite herself she smiled. Was this a small glimpse of his old self coming through? As, somewhat annoying as it seemed, she hoped to see a more of it. 

\-----------

Ten Carat Hill was beautiful, it felt like a secret garden hidden at the top of the mountain. It took a bit of stumbling around in the dark to get too, Ayla felt pretty skeptical when Guzma took her to the opening of the large cave, waltzing in like it was nothing. 

“Well what are ya waitin’ for, c’mon.” He had said to her when she stopped at the entrance, waving an arm in as he walked into the dark, switching on his phone to use as a makeshift flashlight. 

When they arrived into the small grassy opening, Ayla’s breath was stolen from her, looking up at the skies the night was clear. She felt she could see every star in the galaxy above her. 

Guzma walked further into the grassy area and fell down onto his backside with a loud huff, he leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees as he looked up at Ayla. 

“So this paper of yours, you said you had to write it on bug type yeah?” 

Ayla took a seat down next to him, pulling her sleeves around her hands and drawing her knees up to her chest. “It doesn’t _have_ to be about bug type, but you said you were a bug trainer right?”

He nodded. 

“I was thinking you could help me, if you have any Pokemon you could show me, tell me what they’re weak to, what they’re strong against, it would be a really big help.” She was hoping that this might give him something direct his energies at, something positive and something that he enjoys. 

Letting out a hum, he nodded and got to his feet with a grunt, pulling out a Pokeball he tossed it up in the air once before releasing the creature inside. 

What had appeared in front of her wasn’t anything like she had seen before, this large blue crustacean like creature towered over them, purring and clicking as it eyed her up wearily. Guzma stood up and put his hand on the back of its hard shell, muttering a few words of affection to the beast.

“Do you know who this guy is?” He looked to Ayla.

Ayla shook her head as she got up and walked over to stand in front of it. She put out her hand in a kind of greeting, flinching back it let out a low rumble of a growl, raising its hackles and lowering its head.

“Hey it’s aight pal.” He stood forward placing himself behind Ayla. “C’mere.” Guzma took Ayla’s hand in his and pulling it up to the creature's head again. 

Ayla felt her stomach tighten as he stood behind her, pressing his chest against her back and placing his other hand on her shoulder. Turning Ayla’s hand over, palm facing up he popped in a brightly coloured bean and offered it up to the Pokemon.

“This, is my pal. Golisopod.” The pleasant sensations of Guzma being so close was pulled to a halt as Ayla felt Golisopod’s mandibles creep and tickle over her hand as it crunched on the pokebean in her hand.

Guzma must have felt her stiffen in his grasp as he let out a small laugh. “Feels weird don’t it?”

Ayla allowed herself to shudder slightly and nod her head, as soon as the Pokebean was gone from her hand she drew it back to her chest, attempting to discreetly wipe her hand on her sweater. 

Guzma stepped away from her and crossed his arms over his chest, going over to stand by Golisopod again. “Y’know most girls kind of freak out and squeal or some shit when they see this guy. You ain’t scarred or anything?”

Ayla laughed and shook her head. “I’ve seen a lot of stuff come and go in the Pokemon Center, unless you know something is gonna try to actually, I don’t know, claw your eyes out or something, there isn’t a lot of be afraid of.” 

Seemingly now Ayla had gained this Pokemon’s trust, she was able to reach up and put her hand on top of its head. The shell was hard and cold, but wonderfully smooth and she rubbed it’s head. Golisopod let out a few chipper purrs and clicks as she pat it’s head.

They stood there for awhile, Guzma telling her about Golisopod and what his abilities were, what he was weak against, what he was strong against. Walking around his Pokemon, pointing to various parts of its body, showing her a few scrapes and scars from previous battles. 

As the night drew on, they found themselves sat on ground amongst the taller grass watching Golisopod meander around the area, finding smaller nocturnal Pokemon to chase through the grass. 

Ayla’s graze wandered from Golisopod to Guzma sitting next to her, her eyes trailing down from his shoulder to his exposed forearms where she spotted a number dark purple bruises, not unlike the shape of a large hand. 

Leaning closer to him, she nodded towards his arm. “What happened?”

“Huh?” Tearing his eyes away from his Pokemon he looked over at her.

“Your arm, it looks painful.”

Casting a look down to his arm, his brows furrow. “Oh, nah it’s nothing, probably just hit it on somethin’ or whatever.” 

As Guzma looked back to his Pokemon, Ayla spotted a few more smaller bruises lining his jaw line. She thinks back to what Phylli had told her on the first night of her shift, about him always getting kicked out of his house. Did this happen to him at home? She felt her heart sink to her gut. 

“Guzma..” She turns her body to face him. “Where do you live right now?” 

“Uh, just over at Route 2.” He wouldn’t meet her eyes. “My parents place, for the time bein’”

The relaxed atmosphere that once surrounded them began to feel tense. She could already feel this was a sensitive topic, taking in a deep breath she tentatively pressed forward.

“You know Guzma, if you find yourself not being to stay in your house or feel like, I don’t know…” Looking down at her sleeves she nervously pulled at some loose threads. “If you don’t feel like you can’t be there, you’re welcome to come to my place.”

He still didn’t turn to look at her, but he smiled and bumped his shoulder lightly against hers. “You don’t gotta worry about that.” 

She knew he was lying but didn’t press it anymore. He leant into her shoulder a bit more, keeping the contact between them. The relaxed atmosphere returned and they sat like that for a moment longer, until Guzma stood up stretching his back. Getting up as well Ayla checked the time, it was well past 2AM.

“We should probably head back, it won’t look good if I’m caught by the other girls, staying out all night.” 

“Sneakin’ out with ya boy?” Guzma said with a grin, bumping his chest with his fist.

Ayla laughed “You wish.” 

\-----------

The entire walk back a silence grew among them, Ayla could feel something growing heavy between the two on them. They were halfway to the Trainer School when Guzma stopped walking to cast a look over to the houses along the road. Hearing his footsteps stop behind her, Ayla turned around.

“I am sorry y’know.” He spoke up.

“For what?”

“Everythin’ I did.” He looked at her. 

Everything he did? 

“I thought I was doin’ it for the right reasons, or at least, I dunno, I thought I had a reason to do it. An’ I know I can’t exactly justify stealin’ an’ breakin’ shit but I-”

Was he opening up to her? She walked back over to him.

“Guzma.”

He stopped when he felt her at his side, placing a hand on his arm peering up at him.

“Can you tell me about Po Town? I’ve heard it from the others, but…” She paused “But I want to hear it from you.” She didn’t want to interrogate him but she felt like she needed to know, from him himself what he had done, why he did it.

Guzma stared at her swallowing slightly, he looked worried, was he afraid that if she knew, the normality they had build around their companionship would crumble? 

Standing there in the middle of the path, in the middle of the night Guzma tells her something similar to what Phylli had told her before, only this time she found out about a woman named Lusamine and The Aether Foundation. How she helped fund Team Skull in exchange for the Pokemon they stole. The kids who joined as grunts, he told her how they ran away from their broken homes, looking for any kind of safe space or just somewhere to put their heads at night, It broke Ayla’s heart. 

“Because of her I was able to feed those kids, they were on their own and all they had at the time was me and Plumes… But I fucked it up, I was a coward and ran away when everythin’ started goin’ to shit.” He shifted his weight and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I didn’t know what to do so I called it off, broke up the team.” 

He let out a long breath, his gaze fell to the floor as his brows furrowed on his forehead. “But I’m still tryin’ to do right be those kids. They’re good kids that got dealt a shitty hand and nobody ain’t doin’ nothin’ for ‘em.” 

His voice cracked ever so slightly, rubbing his face he cleared his throat and stood up straight, finally able to meet her eyes. “What else could I do?”

Ayla was finally able to start understanding him, these kids from broken homes, just like him he wanted to fight back against the people who had wronged them. Sure that didn’t justify completely what he had done but she could see why. 

“Guzma, does anyone know about the kids? That you were trying to help them? The town is making you out to be this monster that you’re not.”

If they only knew that his heart was in the right place, that he was just trying to help in his own way, maybe they would give him a second chance. 

“You think they’d believe me? Fuck, would they even stop to just listen? I made those kids cover their faces for a reason, this way they got to have a second chance after all that shit. It’s better that the town is pissed at me and not them. They can start getting their lives back together and the town gets to put it’s stupid little community back together.”

His shoulders sagged slightly, he looked so tired. “Everybody wins.”

“Except for you.” 

“I’m just payin’ for my sins sweetheart.”

Ayla didn’t know what else to say, running her hand down his arm, she took his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze when their fingers laced together. 

“Come on.” Leading the way she walked them up to the Trainer School, through the path leading around the back and approached the gathering of cabins. 

Guzma looked around at the accommodation for the students and let out a small chuckle, bending down to Ayla he put his mouth near her ear. “You ain’t tryin’ to get me into bed are ya?” 

As she felt his breath on her ear, a sudden heat rose up her neck and into her face, catching her breath in her throat. Ayla pulled her hand out of his and gave him a swift slap on the arm, stomping up to her front door, she turned around waiting for him to follow. 

Laughing Guzma followed her up. “So these ya digs?”

“I still mean what I said earlier. If you ever find yourself in a situation.” She didn’t elaborate, he knew what she meant. “This is where I am. Mightyena is in when I’m at work and I always leave the door unlocked, the window too.” She opens the door, walks in and stands to the side, offering him to come in.

Stepping forward Guzma pokes his head through the doorframe and looks around, looking down he smiles and steps back. Lifting his hand he takes her chin on his finger and shakes his head with a grin. 

“Get some sleep sweet pea.” Stepping away from the door, he hops down the steps and turns to her as he walks away. “I’ll see you around aight?”


	8. Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that this chapter has a fair bit of talk about domestic abuse! So if that will effect you please read with caution if you wish to continue!   
> Thank you so much everyone for all the wonderful comments on this story! I've even received some fanart (please check out fugguart on tumblr! its the cutest darn thing <3) and it just warms this little heart to know you all love Guzma as much as I do! Everybody loves Guzma! <3 
> 
> For more art about this fic please check out my blog too, I'm drawing a lot of Guzma stuff over there so if that ticks your fancy please head over to oqossum-art on tumblr! <3 
> 
> Now on wards! For... kind of a sad chapter. But I hope you like it! <3

It had taken a couple of days, but she had finally brought together all of her research she had gathered. Her desk was covered in two weeks worth of papers, textbooks, notebooks, studies and the odd empty coffee mug here and there. With all of her research, somewhat, organised all she had left to do was actually write the damn paper. 

Over the past two weeks, her studies were suddenly thrown into full swing when she began work on her research paper for the Study Programme. She had asked Guzma to help her gather some hands on research for the paper, and he was kind enough to do just that. 

When he had shown her all of his team, allowing her to get a close look and take down her notes, the whole time he seemed to be quietly beaming. It was obvious the pride he had in his team and the bond between them showed when Ayla was lucky enough to see how much his Pokemon cared for him as well. He had also shown her all of the best spots to find wild bug-types too, spending most of the time down on his knees coaxing out particular Pokemon, or just straight up disturbing nests.

Often causing in little bites and stings on his part. 

_”Don’t you think you should be a little more careful?” Ayla uttered as she put yet another plaster around a bleeding bite mark on Guzma’s hand._

_”I’m with a nurse ain’t I? You got’cha little box of tricks, anythin’ else happens just slap another bandaid on it.” He seemed totally unaffected by the multiple nicks, cuts and stings that now littered his arms._

He had looked totally in his element, the small smiles that would appear on his face when a curious bug would come to check on the commotion, or when he was just watching a group of Cutieflies doing their thing. 

And the chuckle he let out after a particularly bad bite given by an irritated Grubbin, he just laughed as he shook out the pain from his hand, watching it scuttle away. 

_”Ahaha alright alright, sorry pal, I won’t bother ya no more.”_

Ayla felt her heart flip in her chest and her cheeks warm, she wondered if many people had seen this side of Guzma. 

Back in Hoenn, bugs were always seen as kind of lame, only kids and kindergarteners would catch them and even then only to be kept as beginner or starter Pokemon. But he had such a passion for them and knew so much. The majority of the information she was able to gather came from mostly him, he would just rattle off facts and trivia about these little creatures as he poked around the grass, occasionally throwing her a look over his shoulder just to see if she was writing it down.

She had always had a reservation about bug types, simply because they were creepy, their little legs and little teeth gave her goosebumps and caused shuddered to run down her spine. But after a couple days of seeing Guzma’s admiration for the type, her heebie jeebies slowly ebbed away. 

Standing up straight Ayla let out a few pops that had gathered in her back and stretched her arms out above her head, taking in and releasing a deep breath. She would start writing up her paper in the next few days. 

She looked over at the clock hanging on the wall.

7:39pm

Still a few hours before her night shift began, leaning over and switching off her desk lamp, she grabbed her phone and headed over to her bed. Mightyena had made himself a comfortable little nest out of the blankets coiled up on top of the comforter. 

“Make way!” She let herself fall down next to him, earning a disgruntled rumble. 

Curling her body around her Pokemon, she nuzzled her cheek into his fur and brought her phone up to her face and swiped it open. 

She had a few unread messages from Natalie. It was odd, her heart would always skip a little when she would see the little envelope appear on her phone, but immediately sink a little when it wasn’t from Guzma. 

Ayla was only ticking away at her phone for about half an hour when she began to hear some rustling from the open window next to her bed. Well, Mightyena heard it first, he lifted his head and pricked his ears as if listening intently, looking to her Pokemon she sat up and craned her neck towards the window. 

“What is it bud?” She felt a small knot of anxiety build in her stomach.

Sniffing the air, Mightyena grumbled and lowered his head back down onto the bed. Ayla looked to him then out the window. As the noises grew louder and closer she wondered why Mightyena wasn’t concerned.

Crawling over to the window, she heard a few twigs snap and a few curses.

“Ow fuck…”

The branches next to her window shook

“Hello?” She was about to poke her head out the window when - 

“Hey!” Guzma’s head popped up through the window frame.

Jumping out of her skin, Ayla fell back onto the bed with a small shriek. 

“Ya busy?” 

Ayla scrambled back onto her knees and leant back over to the window, cheeks flushed with anger ready to yell at him, but when she actually saw him. Her heart almost stopped.

His left eye was swollen with the early colours of a bruise forming, his nose was bleeding and dripping into his mouth amongst other small cuts and welts that littlerd his skin. He looked as if he was trying to control his breathing but also looked like he ran twenty leagues to get here.

“Oh- Oh my god, Guzma -” She didn’t quite know what to do. She shuffled slightly on her bed before standing up and motioning to the door. “Walk around to the front, I’ll let you in.”

But as soon as she turned around she heard a few thuds and a soft ‘Ooof!’. Turning around again she saw that Guzma had climbed in through the window and landed flat on his back on her bed. 

“Or you can do that…” 

His head was sort of on sort of off her pillow, his right leg hanging off the side of the bed and his hand resting on his stomach. His chest still rising and falling faster than normal. She rushed to the side of her bed sitting down next to him.

“Guzma what happened?” 

She helped him sit up on the bed, he groaned at the movement and wiped the blood off of his face with the back of his hand before it could drip onto Ayla’s bedsheets. 

“Just a uh, I dunno, a stupid scrap…” He didn’t have a lot of conviction in his voice. “Nothin’ to worry about.” 

Leaning over to a small bedside table Ayla grabbed a box of tissues and handed a few to him. Uttering a small thanks he put them to his nose to ease the bleeding. 

“Sorry to uh… pop in.” He sounded tired, and wouldn’t quite look her in the eye. “I guess I knew I’d find a friendly face here.” 

“Guzma, this doesn’t look like just a scrap.” She tried to peer into his eyes as his head hung slightly on his shoulders. “What happened? Who did you fight?” 

She knew things for him were rough at home, hell they were rough for him anywhere but she never thought that it was to this extent. His hands shook as he balled them into fists, noticing the dark welts and cuts that lined his knuckles. Whoever he fought must have turned out looking similar if not worse than him. 

He wouldn’t answer her.   
Ayla let out a small sigh, standing up she headed over to the bathroom and soon returned with a small white box decorated with little flower stickers and a damp pink cloth. Handing it to Guzma he let out a small breathy laugh uttering a quiet “cute…” before bringing it to his face to wipe away the blood that had dried. 

Opening the box she began to pull out multiple little packets and salves. He didn’t want to talk, that was fine, he came here for help, so she would help. 

They were quiet for awhile as they sat on her bed, she silently worked at cleaning and disinfecting the cuts and scrapes that litterd his hands, arms and face. It was when she was cleaning up his hands was when he spoke up.

“I think he forgets y’know…?” 

She was caught off guard but lifted her gaze from his hands to his face, to show she was listening.

“That I ain’t a kid no more… That I won’t just sit and take the shit that he deals out to me.” His face was dark as his stoney gaze bore into the wall in front of him. “Just cause he thinks he put a damn roof over my head, that I’m there to lick his fuckin’ boots.” 

He was talking about his father, that she knew. Over the past few weeks, they never spoke about anything other than what her paper was about, but she didn’t overlook the bruises that kept appearing on his arms, or around his neck. Everytime she tried to bring it up, he brushed it off like it was nothing. That it happened during a Pokemon battle, he ran into something, or he jumped a couple punks in the street, then went straight back to work.

His shoulders were shaking now, and his eyes misted up with tears he didn’t let spill over. Breathing in he coughed, and wiped his face. 

“And… I guess I just snapped.” He tapped his fist against his palm as if he were recalling the memory. “One, became two an’ three and then... sorta blacked out after that. Saw red y’know?” 

He tore his eyes away from whatever invisible monster he was looking at and brought his face to Ayla’s. 

“An’ the next thing I know I’m lookin’ at you.” 

Ayla’s throat was tight, and the mark she bore on the back of her neck screaming in fire, almost as if the pain he was feeling, she could feel it too. She felt her own tears build in her eyes. 

How could a man do this to his own child? All the troubles Guzma faced, it was like he had never had anyone to turn to, everywhere he went he was met with resistance or hatred, no wonder he had done the things he did.   
Ayla put her hands on his shoulders, then let her arms fold around his neck as she pressed her body against his. She didn’t know what to say, what could she say? As she felt his arms find their way around her waist all she could do was say that she was sorry. 

They stayed like that for a moment, Ayla offering whatever comfort she could give, and Guzma embracing the only notion of kindness he had been shown in a long time. 

Pulling back she looked at him. 

“If you need a place to stay, please stay here.” She cast a look up towards the clock, she had an hour before she had to go to work, and it took 20 minutes to walk there. 

Catching on Guzma’s eyes widened. 

“Oh shit, I didn’t realise you was workin’... Look I’ll be outta your hair, jus- “

As he went to stand up, Ayla gently guided him back down. “Please stay here, I’ll feel better if I know that you are somewhere safe.” 

He didn’t say anything but he stayed where he was, seemingly not refusing her offer. Ayla went to pick up her uniform and headed into the bathroom to get ready. 

\-------------

Guzma looked around her little student room as he listened to the muffled sounds of the shower. 

It was light and it was clean. She had flowers on almost every available surface, some even he recognised that grew around the island. 

The ordeal from earlier this evening was slowly ebbing from his mind, he tried to replace it with images of Ayla walking around, picking flowers to take home, looking about her room he pictured her sitting at her desk, pouring over books and papers or sleeping on the couch after work. 

Guzma leant forward as he sat on the bed, letting his hands find his head and raked his fingers through his white hair. 

Thank God for this little nurse. 

_His_ little nurse. 

The mark at his hip spread warmth throughout his body. He stopped trying to ignore it now, he clung to the pleasant feelings it sent him, it felt almost like therapy at this point. 

He still had a heavy guilt hanging on his shoulders, he had come here and caused her trouble when she should have been resting before work. The thought of leaving and sorting out his own shit crossed his mind once or twice while she was getting ready, but the look on her face from before stopped him.

_”Please stay here.”_

She was offering him somewhere safe, that was actually warm and comfortable. He allowed himself to stay, at least for a little time while things cooled down at home.

Steam billowed out the bathroom as Ayla emerged back into the room, her hair tied in the trademark loop and her little pink uniform on. He smiled ever so slightly.

“Well ain’t dis the prettiest sight I’ve seen all night.” 

She looked away, trying to hide the small blush rising to her cheeks, he caught it though. Even beaten, bloody and bruised, he’s still got a little game left in him. 

She went to pick up her bag and keys and turned to him. 

“There’s lots of blankets in the closet, there’s food and tea and coffee in the cupboards so please help yourself, I’m not saving anything.” She scurried over to the tv, opened a drawer in the TV cabinet and lifted up a remote. “The remote is here, if you wanna watch T.V.” 

She looked around the room, as if she wanted to point more stuff out but her room was small and didn’t need that much explaining.

“Just make yourself at home alright? And text me if you need anything.” She smiled at him, and headed over to the door but turned around before turning the handle. “I’ll see you in the morning?” 

He looked at her, that was more of a question than a farewell. Would she see him in the morning? He felt bad staying here, but the look on her face rooted him to the spot. 

He nodded.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” 

With that, she smiled again, nodded, and said a small farewell before heading out the door.

\-------------

Halfway down the road leading away from the Trainer School, her phone let out a little bip!

_Guzma_

_thank you._

\---- 

_Ayla_

_Always❀_


	9. I'm Glad It's You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a long one! I hope you enjoy it cause it gets fluffy! <3

He stared down at his phone for a moment, looking over the last text he had received from Ayla, the mark at his hip glowed with a steady heat radiating throughout his body. Looking up he glanced about her room, suddenly feeling quite lost, he stuffed his phone back in his pocket and just sort of, stood there. 

He glanced over to the little kitchenette, to her desk, over to her living room area and then suddenly on the front door. Then the thought of leaving crossed his mind once again. In the silence of her empty home, he suddenly found himself unable to drown out the doubts and guilt from his mind. 

_Just go G…_  
 _Just get out of her hair, let her study and not have to deal with your shit._

He found himself by the front door, gripping the handle, and yet? He couldn’t find the resolve in himself to just push the door open. 

Guzma turned his body, hand still on the door handle, and looked about her room once again, until his gaze landed on a pair of intense yellow and red eyes. Mightyena was sat straight up on the sofa looking intently at him. 

Would he try to stop him if he left? 

His grip on the handle tightened for a brief moment as the dark Pokemon stared him down. He looked somewhat indifferent, perhaps he was curious as to what he would do, but the feeling he gave off was almost a _’don’t even think about it’._

Guzma sighed and let his head hang slightly. “Alright...Alright…” 

He let go of the handle and stood up straight, stuffing his hands into his pockets he looked back to the Pokemon. Mightyena just stood up, shook out his fur and hopped off the couch to find a comfier spot on the bed. 

One of his hands found his hair and gave a the white tufts and slight tug as his eyes followed the creature. 

Eventually Guzma found himself in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror and looking at the wreck that was now his face. The bruise across his eyebrow had now developed into a dark purple blotch and spread down to his lower lid, he had a split lip and a dark red looking scrape across his left cheekbone. He winced as he poked around the swollen area, thinking back to the first blow his father landed on his face. 

That asshole... he remembered the glint of gold the second before his fist made contact with his face. His father's wedding band had split the skin across his cheek bone. 

He looked at his busted up knuckles, the cuts and scrapes reminding him of his own blows. He wanted to feel some sort of satisfaction after the chance to beat down his father, he couldn’t even remember what happened that made him snap… It all kind of felt like a blur now. 

But the satisfaction never came, he just felt dirty and kind of ashamed, his dad was a dick yeah, had no qualms about laying his hands on his own kid but Guzma just… He didn’t know. He didn’t throw punches often but when he did, he would always feel lousy after. 

Guzma looked back at his reflection when his eyes landed on his t-shirt, there were dull red splotches and smears all down the front, whether it was his blood or his dad’s he didn’t know. 

Looking down he pulled it out away from his body, and let out a slight “Eugh..” 

Poking his head out from the bathroom, he looked about the room until he spotted the small washer-dryer machine tucked away underneath one of the little kitchen counters. Stepping out, he shrugged off his hoodie, chucked it onto the back of the couch and pulled his t-shirt off over his head. 

Setting the machine on for a cold wash, he makes his way back over to the couch and lets his body sink into the cushions. He pulls out his phone and swipes it open, opening up his and Ayla’s chat logs.

_borrowing your washing machine,  
didnt realise my shirt was covered in shit haha hope thats cool_

His thumbs hovered over the ‘x’ key for a second before tapping it twice and hitting send.

_borrowing your washing machine,  
didnt realise my shirt was covered in shit haha hope thats cool xx_

Setting his phone down beside him, he lets his head fall back onto the couch suddenly realising how heavy his body felt. His, back, neck, head, everything just sort of ached. Guzma felt the dark hand of sleep come over him as his eyes slowly drifted shut.

\-------------

The PMC was quiet this evening as Ayla sat down on one of the stools behind the counter, watching Phylli slowly stir her coffee as she sat with her cheek resting on her first.

They had only seen two trainers come in so far tonight and even so it was just for a quick revive before sending them on their way. This gave Ayla far to much time to turn the thoughts of Guzma back at her place over and over in her head, the image of his bloodied face had jarred her more deeply that she thought it had. It felt like a large hand clutched and squeezed at her heart the more she thought about it.

Is this how deep the bond goes? She still felt like they were still just acquaintances, new friends maybe? But she could feel herself caring more deeply for him as the days go by.   
“You doing alright over there?”

The sound of Phylli’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “Looks like if you frown any harder your face will turn to stone.” Her laugh was light. 

“Oh, sorry.” Ayla’s voice was quiet.

Phylli sat up and brought her coffee to her lips and let out a small hum. “What’s on your mind hun?”

Ayla thought about telling her what had happened before work, but thought it best to not go into any detail. “I was just thinking about a conversation I had earlier.” 

“Oh? Who with?”

She paused for a moment. “Guzma stopped by today.” 

Phylli’s eyebrows raised into her forehead as her lips formed a small ‘o’ above the rim of her coffee cup. “That boy been giving you any trouble?” 

Ayla hadn’t told her much more about Guzma after the incident a few weeks ago, she knew that she was bound to him, and they were in contact every now and then but other than that it seemed to be a topic they both avoided. 

“No, he’s never given me trouble.” She paused before continuing on “If anything it’s seems like the whole world is giving trouble to him.” 

She felt small knots begin to form in her stomach “He’s done nothing but been concerned for me, even going to the trouble to help me with my studies.”

Phylli frowned as she set her coffee cup back down into the counter. “That’s weird, I can’t picture actually being smart.” 

Ayla clenched her fists in her lap, the bite to Phylli’s words replaced the knots in her belly with a bubble or anger.

“Well he is.” She snapped. “But nobody seems to care.”

“Look, sweetie you need to understand what that boy has done. It’s pretty hard for anybody to redeem themselves after something like that. Sometimes what goes around comes around.”

“I know what he did! And I’m not excusing it either, but nobody is even giving him the chance to make up for it. It’s like he’s been completely ostracized from society, and yet nobody seems to know the full story or even care to find out.” 

“Ayla you weren’t here when his gang were out destroying towns. You can’t blame people for being a little sore about having their homes and Pokemon taken from them by a bunch of thugs.” There was a harshness in Phylli’s voice, but she stopped and let her face soften. “Sweetie I’m sorry, this is a cruel cruel twist of fate. Someone like you doesn’t deserve to be tied to someone like him.”

“A friend told me that everyone is bound for a reason.” Ayla stood up and grabbed her bag from under the counter. “I don’t care if people think I’m wrong in doing so, but I care about him. I think I might be the only person on this island right now who does.” 

That last realisation hit her with a cold wash of sadness. She hitched her bag onto her shoulder and practically stormed out the front entrance. “I’m taking my brake now.” 

Ayla grabbed her phone out of her bag as she sat down with a huff on the little bench situated outside the PMC and opened her texts.

_borrowing your washing machine,  
didnt realise my shirt was covered in shit haha hope thats cool xx_

Reading over the text she felt her anger dissipate and replace itself with a pleasant fluttering, Ayla didn’t miss the two xx’s at the end of the message. They had texted often but this wasn’t one of his traits. She felt a small heat rise to her cheeks.

_Of course! Please use whatever you like ~ ヽ(〃＾▽＾〃)ﾉ_

_\- A❀xx_

She set her phone down and opened a text book, trying to focus on a few equations in front of her but finding it hard for her mind to settle and focus. Was Guzma alright back at her place? She new Mightyena wouldn’t give him trouble, he was too lazy for anything like that. She hoped she wasn’t making him feel forced to staying there, but the thought of him going back to the man who beat him, or staying anywhere on the streets.... Her fists clenched, she couldn’t bare that thought.

She looked down at her phone as it let out a small _bip!_

_d(*ﾟーﾟ*) thanx xx_

She let out a laugh at his attempt at copying her emojis.

_(つ >ω●)つ_

_\- A❀xx_

\--

_╭( ･ㅂ･)و xx_

\--

_(⺣◡⺣)♡*_

_\- A❀xx_

\--

_stop textin me go back to work, im sleepin (￣^￣) zzz... xx_

\--

_(つ﹏ <。)_

_\- A❀xx_

\--

_(◣_◢)... (•ө•)♡ xx_

\--

_♡´･ᴗ･`♡_

_\- A❀xx_

Ayla put her hand to her mouth as she let all the butterflies in her stomach flutter around, these texts were silly and sweet and totally… Not like him at all. Maybe he was just letting her know that he was alright. She didn’t know, but looking at the pixel hearts on her phone screen made her chest tighten and her face heat up all in a way that was becoming all too familiar recently.

She was thankful, he had put her in a much better mood getting back to work. Maybe if she cared for him that would be enough, positivity breeds positivity, maybe good things will follow after?

\-------------

Guzma had adjusted his position so he was able to lie down flat on the couch with his head against the arm rest. He didn’t realise he had fallen asleep sitting up and the message alarm on his phone had woke him up. 

Holding his phone above his head he scrolled through the recent messages, and desperately tried to stop the grin that kept creeping its way onto his face. This was stupid and childish but goddamn it did it make his stomach knot. 

This girl was impossibly cute. 

He put his phone over on the coffee table and layed back down closing his eyes, letting himself fall back asleep with the shadow of a smile still on his face. 

\-------------

The morning came around slowly but surely. The night dragged on and on and Ayla was thankful to be packing up her station and getting ready to leave. 

Whether it dragged on because she was anxious to get home to the man sleeping on her couch or whether there was a surprisingly small amount of trainers coming in that night, she tried not to think about it. 

As she was leaving the PMC, she passed by Phylli chatting with one of the baristas when she looked up and called out to Ayla. 

“Oh Ayla! I’m so glad I didn’t miss you! I need to pass on a message! I heard from the baristas that Kahuna Hala is looking for Guzma.”

Kahuna Hala? Who’s Ka -

“Who’s Kahuna Hala?”

“Oh right, you wouldn’t know would you. Hala is sort of like the governor of the island.”

“Governor?” A cold wash suddenly hit Ayla.

Was Guzma in trouble? Why would a governor need to see him? As if reading the expression on Ayla’s face Phylli reassured her.

“I’m sure it’s nothing bad, Hala is a good man, he may be reaching out to him?” She put her hand on Ayla’s arm and offered her a smile. Possibly thinking back to their conversation earlier in the night. When Ayla returned to work, she apologised for snapping at her and they both managed to turn their previous conversation into something more positive.

“When you talk to him next would you let him know?”

Ayla nodded. “Yeah, of course.” 

Saying a few words of goodbye Ayla made her way back to her dorm. The closer she got to her little room, the tighter the knots in her stomach became and the hotter the mark burned on the back of her neck. Would he still be there? He said he would see me in the morning, so surely he would?

These questions swirled around in her heart right up until she got to her front door. Placing her hand on the handle she quietly pushed the door open and peered around her room. 

The sight she was greeted with caused a burst of heat to run up from her chest into her cheeks. 

Guzma was asleep on her couch, seemingly his shirt was still in the washing machine. His head was resting on a cushion propped up against the armrest, one arm over his bare stomach and the other hanging haphazardly off the couch. Her eyes gazed over his exposed torso, the baggy sweats he always wore hid away whatever lied underneath, but from what she could see, he… Well, to put it frankly, he had a nice body. Squeezing her eyes shut she turned her head against the door, trying to quell the heat building in her gut.

She stepped into the room, she felt like she was intruding on a rather intimate sight, one that she perhaps should not be seeing right now. As she closed the door behind her, the click of the latch seemed to be enough to rouse him from sleep.

He stretched out and rubbed his hands against his face, apparently forgetting the bruises and cuts he had received the night before.

“Ow, what the fuck…” His voice was a hoarse whisper, groggy with sleep. 

“Oh… Sorry for waking you.” Ayla said as she kicked off her shoes and put her bag down. 

It took a moment for Guzma to fully come too, through sleepy eyes he looked her up and down then around at the room, until the memories of the night before came back to him. He shook his head slightly before sitting up on the couch and stretching his arms up above his head, hearing a few pops coming out of his shoulder.

“Oh shit no uhh” He mumbled a bit, “Don’t worry it’s cool.” He stood up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he stepped out and around the couch, but stopped when Ayla seemed to be looking at his abdomen wide eyed. Raising an eyebrow he went to look down “What -?”

But there it was. It stopped her dead in her tracks. She’d always wondered where it was, but felt it too intrusive to ask. Right above the waistband of his sweatpants, in her own handwriting, was her name. The big looping A all the way through to her little signature flower on the end of the last a. 

Her cheeks turned a rosy colour when she realised she was staring. Shooting her gaze back up to Guzma’s she found him with a lopsided grin. 

“Oh yeah? You like what you see?” 

The colour in her face darkened as she tried to sputter out an answer. He laughed as he looked back down at the name on his hip. “It’s weird ain’t it? Never quite know how ya gonna feel when ya see it huh…” 

She looked away face still red. “No, no i guess not.” Too embarrassed she couldn’t look at him. 

“Alright, I’ll end ya torture now,” Guzma made his way over to the washer and pulled out his now dry t-shirt and pulled it on over his head, turning around he held his arms out. “Better?” 

_Good God Ayla how old are you? Can you not even handle a shirtless guy wandering about?_

Running her fingers through her hair she shaked herself out whatever stress she had gotten herself into. “So, uh, did you sleep okay? I hope the couch wasn’t too uncomfortable?” 

“Nah, it was fine, slept good.” Shuffling about on his feet, he lifted his arm and pointed to the bathroom. “I gotta uhh.. Yeah.” 

He walked into the bathroom when Ayla gestured a ‘go ahead’ and shut the door behind him. 

Ayla grabbed two bowls and started chopping up some fruit into two piles, chucking them in the bowls and adding some yogurt and grains to each. Setting both of the bowls onto the coffee table, she sat down on the couch and tucked into her breakfast. (Or was it dinner? She didn’t know anymore…) 

Guzma joined her on the couch once he was finished in the bathroom and thanked her for breakfast. The gesture was unexpected but appreciated nonetheless. A few moments pass a silence falls between them. 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Ayla perked up.

“Huh?”

“One of the nurses at work told me to pass a message on to you.”

Guzma looked at her incredulously, _what the hell kinda message would they wanna give to him?_

“She told me that ah uhh… What was his name…” She shifted herself so she was facing him on the couch. “Hala? A Kahuna Hala was looking for you?” 

The second the name left her lips Guzma grimaced. _Oh no… What would he want now…_

“You’re not- you’re not in trouble are you?” Ayla looked at him with a slight hint of worry.

“What?” Guzma stared back at her. “No no, that old man just keeps wantin’ to lecture me… Somethin about makin me a better trainer or - I dunno somethin like that, I don’t care.”

Make him a better trainer? That meant help him right? Somebody wanted to help him? The Kahuna wanted to help him! 

“Guzma that’s a good thing. Great even.” 

He scratched at his undercut not quite wanting to look her in the eye. “Nah, he’s just full of old bullshit…”

“Surely not, he must be the Kahuna for some reason.” Before she could stop it a large yawn erupted from her though she tried to talk through it. “You should go~” 

Ayla pushed against his arm as her head lulled against the back of the couch. “Go go, go see him…” 

“I really don’t think -”

“If you don’t go then Phylli will think I didn’t pass her message on and then I’ll get in trouble.” She pushed her bottom lip out.

Guzma watched her as she continued to pull stupid pouting faces at him all the while her eyes struggled to stay open. His heart raced and his stomach churned and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“Y’all need to go to bed, your stupid.” He tried not to grin at her, he tried really hard. 

“Go see the Kahuna and I’ll go to bed...” 

“Yeah sure, sure.” Guzma got up and pulled her up with him before she could settle deeper into the couch and lead her around the furniture and over to her bed. 

Ayla turned around to face him, patting him on his shoulders. “No, no! You have to promise, promise me you’ll go see him.” She held up her pinky. “Pinky swear!” 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “How old are you?”

“22.”

“I don’t believe that for a second.” 

Guzma shook his head, but still lifted his hand and wrapped his pinky around hers. He held onto her little finger for a moment, raising his other hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, he felt his heart jump into his throat as he looked at her. He didn’t want to admit it but he was in deep, way too deep. Soul Mate or not, this girl was gonna be the end of him and he didn’t think he had the will to stop it. 

He let out a breath he was holding and before he could stop himself he let go of her pinky and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. 

He wanted to say thank you, ask what he did to deserve her name on his skin, tell her he was sorry that he was such a wreck, that she deserved a Soul Mate that had their shit together. But before he could say anything Ayla spoke up first, her small voice reached his ears as her head buried into the crook of his shoulder.

“I’m glad that it’s your name on my skin. I’m proud of the name on my skin. I won’t let anybody tell me otherwise.” She lifted her head up and pulled back slightly to look at him. “And don’t let anybody tell you either.” 

His breath caught in his throat, he almost couldn’t think straight, something otherworldly sent her here he was sure. He brought his hands to either side of her cheeks and pressed his lips against her forehead. 

“Ain’t no one gonna say shit ‘bout us.”


	10. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit of a doozy! I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter I've had so much art / writers block, I struggled how to pace this chapter but I think I've figured it out! I really hope you like it! This one is super-duper Guzma-centric! <3 For art of Skin Deep check out my blog where I post ALOT of Guzma doodles! (Ayla too! <3) http://oqossum-art.tumblr.com/

Guzma practically had to force every footstep he took towards Hala’s house. He didn’t want to see him, with every fiber of his being he didn’t want to, but the image of Ayla’s sleepy face telling him to go would not leave his head. She’d asked him, made him _pinky promise..._ and he just didn’t have it in him to tell her he didn’t see it through. 

He already knew what Hala was going to say, it was almost routine, yet there was a little voice in his head telling him that this conversation would end differently than the others. He almost groaned inwardly at what he was considering. 

Hala was sat outside his home, sitting crossed legged on the grass, seemingly enjoying the breeze on a sunny morning. Guzma stood in front of him, blocking off the sunlight casting a large shadow across the old man. 

Furrowing his brow, Hala peeked out from one eye before he recognised the form in front of him.

“Guzma! My boy, I didn’t think you would actually come.” The old man hefted himself off the ground and clapped a large hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah well, that makes two of us.”

Hala laughed and returned his hand to his belly as it bounced with his chuckle. 

“What, pray tell, caused you to change your mind my boy?” 

He felt himself tense and a small heat rise up his neck, he wasn’t about to tell the old man he made a promise to a girl. He bristled and looked up at Hala. 

“Look, it don’t matter why I’m here aight? I’m here. What do you want?” 

Hala let a breath out through his nose, used to the attitude he let it slide past him before he spoke. “I just wanted to reiterate my offer to you Guzma. My door is still open if you so choose.” 

It was almost automatic, the ‘No’ that _almost_ left his mouth. Hala had caught his hesitation, he folded his arms and tilted his head. 

“No?”

Guzma shifted the weight on his feet as he could feel himself squirming under the old man’s gaze. He couldn’t bring himself to give him any kind of answer. 

Hala turned to open the door to his home. “Let’s go inside shall we? It’s best not to have a conversation on the doorstep.” 

It took him a moment but Guzma eventually followed Hala inside. They settled themselves at the dining table, he had found a mug of Tapu Cocoa in front of him as Hala set himself down with a mug of his own. 

Guzma cast a look at the man over the brim of his mug, Hala was looking at him with a furrow in his brow.

“What?” He shot as he set the mug back down on the table, catching sight of the cuts and scrapes on his knuckles. 

Memories of the night before flooding back, he suddenly remembered how messed up his face must look, his eye was still swollen and he had a few bandaids here and there. Guzma sighed and leant on his elbows. 

_Oh._

“Just a disagreement, nothin you ain’t seen before.” He let his fingers graze against the swelling on his face. 

“No no you’re right, I was just…” He paused from a moment. “I was wondering who patched you up that’s all.” Hala leant back in his chair as he looked at him. “Looks like far too clean of a job to have done yourself, no?”

Guzma didn’t look at him, instead continuing to study the marks on his knuckles. He found himself unable to speak, images of Ayla gently tidying his wounds, applying ointment and bandages, his hip flared up again and his abdomen grew warm. 

Before he could even consider telling him about her Hala spoke up again.

“She is a pretty little thing you know.” 

Guzma’s head shot up wide eyed. 

_How the hell did he...?_

Of course he knew, nothing got past him. Hala knew everything, omnipotence came with being Kahuna most likely.

Guzma slouched back into his chair folding his arms across his chest, he felt his foot tapping underneath the table, his knee bouncing up and down. He steeled his gaze towards the old man in front of him.

“What about her?” His words were flat.

“A little Pikipek may have told me that you had seemingly found a friend in this little nurse from a foreign land.” Hala laughed to himself.   
He let out a harsh breath through his nose. “So you thought you’d get my girl to tell me to come see you, that it?”

Hala raised his bushy eyebrows and let out a chuckle “ _Your_ girl? It’s like that now is it?”

His mouth snapped shut and his cheeks flared a fierce red. Those words left his mouth without thinking. She was technically _his_ girl, it just felt weird to think about it that way. It wasn’t like they were… You know… Like _that_ or anything.

“I’m sorry my boy, I don’t mean to laugh. I admit it was a sneaky way of getting you to see me, but my intentions are still true.” Hala leant forward onto the table. “If I may be so forward to ask, does her name bare any meaning to you?”

Guzma’s hand went straight to the back of his neck as he started rubbing and scratching at the back of his head. He hadn’t actually told anybody about her, sure she pulled that stunt at the beach, people around the island most likely knew… Hell, Hala probably already knew, the old man probably just wanted him to actually admit it. 

“Yeah.” He sighed and resigned himself to the conversation they were going to have. “Her name’s Ayla.”

Hala didn’t reply, he just nodded and smiled as he leant back into his chair. They sat in silence for a moment before he eventually spoke up again.

“You know, you aren’t a bad person my boy. I know this, and I’m quite certain you know this too.” 

Guzma averted his gaze looking again at his knuckles, his brow furrowed. Was he a good guy? He sure didn’t feel like it.

_Good guys don’t beat the crap out of their dads._

Hala looked at him and nodded with a deep understanding.

“You’ve been dealt a troublesome hand in your life, I do understand that. You have made poor decisions, but you have also made very good, very _educated_ decisions.”

“Yeah, and where did those educated decisions get me huh? Up shit creek with no paddle that’s where, ran back into that shitty house, with shitty folks, with shitty fuckin’ prospects. You think anyone wants to hire this bum?!” He slapped his palm against his chest.

“That’s what I intend to help you with.” 

“Oh yeah? How? How you gonna fix all this?” He could feel all the rage he had been stomping down, all the anxieties and self-hate rising up to the surface again.   
“All that tension and energy building inside you, let me help you direct it. Direct it into your training, your Pokemon, allow me to help you shape the path you want your life to go in next.”

“What life? Where could I possibly go from here? How th- -” he stopped short when a familiar voice once again echoed in his mind.

_“I’m glad that it’s your name on my skin. I’m proud of the name on my skin. I won’t let anybody tell me otherwise. And don’t let anybody tell you either.”_

“Fate has already shown you the threads in which it has been woven, by bringing her to you. That is the life that you are bound to, and I truly believe that neither of you are doomed to succumb to your past. Allow me to guide you, if not for yourself but for her perhaps?” 

Guzma couldn’t speak. He was right, it wasn’t just his own life now, it was hers too. He looked at Hala, his eyebrows knitting together.

If he could sort himself out, he wouldn’t have to worry about Ayla, he felt ice in his gut whenever he thought about bringing his repercussions onto her. He was too selfish to not leave her alone, she was the only light he had in his day and he had no intentions of giving that up. If he could work on himself, fix his reputation and control his anger then possibly he wouldn’t have to be concerned about any of that. 

Guzma stood up from the table without a word, and looked at Hala. A small defeated look crossed over the old man’s face, thinking he had once again failed to get through to him. But was surprised when Guzma extended his arm across to him. 

Hala stood, a large smile growing on his face as he took hold of the young man’s hand and gave it a firm shake.

“Don’t be tellin’ nobody I’ve gone soft now though, aight?” Despite his harsh tone a small smile played on his lips and he finally caved in to Hala’s teachings. 

They continued to talk and plan into the afternoon, setting out a schedule for Guzma and even offering him to stay in the house. Understanding that his home was probably the worst place for him to be right now, Hala’s spare room would be made ready immediately for Guzma to stay in, which to his surprise he gratefully accepted. 

It was around mid-afternoon when Guzma finally left Hala’s house, setting out to pick up some of his things to move out of his parents place. 

Guzma actually felt… Okay. 

There was a small glimmer of hope inside his chest, that he would actually be able to see this through. Ayla’s face graced his mind once again, if he wasn’t able to do this for himself then he would do it for her. 

For a moment he thought of his parents relationship, it was impossible to think that they were Soulmates, but they were, it made sense as to why his mother would always defend his father's behaviour. 

It was probably hard to think that fate would tie you to someone so hateful. He didn’t believe his mother was a bad person deep down, but fate had brought her to his father who he ultimately believed was. 

Ice shot through him when he pictured himself and Ayla in the same position, fate tying her to someone awful... To him. Fate screwed people over sometimes, and the idea of him screwing up Ayla’s world lit a fire in his belly. 

_No_ , Guzma reminded himself, he wasn’t his father and he never would be. He would work with Hala, he would fix his reputation, fix himself and actually do something with his life. He hadn’t fucked up completely, he still had a shot at this.

When he reached his house, his father was at work but his mother, who had shut herself in their bedroom refused to talk to him, he wasn’t surprised, situations like this had happened a dozen times before. He made sure to be quick, not wanting to linger in the place that left foul tastes in his mouth.

He grabbed a few bags, packed his clothes and a few other bits and pieces, making sure all of his Pokemon were in order. Before he left and set a note down on the dining room table.

_Staying someplace else. - G_

\-------

He was half way down the main street of Hau’Oli city when he spotted a familiar face. Ayla was walking a little ways down the street heading towards his direction. Arms linked with a friend, sunglasses on their heads and ice teas in their hands. 

It was something else entirely, seeing her with a friend, laughing and smiling with her, they looked like the kind of girls he would never even think or bother to talk to. But there she was, the sun shining on her shoulders in her little white sundress, strands of hair breaking through her ponytail, his stomach flip flopped. 

Before he could turn the corner she caught sight of him, lifting her arm up she waved at him, calling him over. 

“Guzma!” Her face was bright as she smiled at him, a number of pedestrians turning their heads in the direction of her voice. He guessed they weren’t used to his name being used by such a sweet voice either. 

Friend in tow they skipped over to him, Ayla unlinked her arm from her friend and extended it out to Guzma, stepping on her tiptoes to bring her arm over his shoulders.

“Hey, didn’t think you’d be awake already.” He leant down as she reached up to press her cheek against his as she said hello. 

“I woke up early and couldn’t fall back asleep.” She waved her hand brushing off her answer. “I called Natalie to walk around the city for while with me-” She stopped short when she notices the bags resting on his shoulders. “Are you’re going somewhere?” 

“Uh yeah kinda” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m gonna be working with Hala for a bit. Stayin’ there too, so I was just grabbin’ some stuff.”

“You went to see him?” She beamed at him. “I was worried you wouldn’t go.” 

“Hey look, I ain’t the kinda guy who goes around breakin’ pinky promises aight?” 

He put his hand to his chest feigning pain. “Ya boy’s better than that.” 

“I never said you were!” Ayla laughed, “You just seemed so reluctant, but I’m happy you went.” 

The smile on her face was enough to send fire through his veins. He could do this. He wouldn’t waste the gift that fate had brought to him.

They spoke for a few moments longer, introducing her friend and talking about future plans and school. This felt so… Normal? 

Ayla reached out to touch his arm. “Okay well you go do what you gotta do, and I’ll talk to you later?” 

“Aight, I’ll call you later sweetpea.” With one arm he reaches around her shoulders and gives a her a loose kind-of-hug goodbye. 

\------

Things were actually okay for while.

Training under Hala had often proved to be a pain, they would still butt heads and Guzma definitely still had a long way to go working on his attitude but he was making progress, albeit little by little. But he was away from his parents and staying with the old man wasn’t all that bad. 

He was even able to land a part-time job through a good word of Hala, it was just berry farming and the owner had been reluctant in the beginning but had allowed to give him a few trial shifts. It wasn’t exactly his first choice of work but he would take what he was given, he did his best to keep his mouth shut and was slowly getting on the good side of a few people. 

The work wasn’t actually too bad either, he kind of liked the heavy lifting and the monotonous nature of the job gave him time to reflect on things, like Hala’s teachings, new training strategies and the time he spent with Ayla. Oh he spent a lot of time thinking about her, whether he wanted to or not, she was always there at the back of his mind. 

\-----

Hala’s training would often draw out into the late evening, wiping the sweat off of his brow, Guzma brought back some of his Pokemon back into their balls. 

“Good work guys.” 

“And good work Guzma!” Hala landed a solid slap on Guzma’s back causing him to stumble forward. 

“Yeah, yeah, ain’t too bad.” He huffed as he rolled out his shoulders. 

Casting a look down the road and then down to his watch. 11:15PM. Guzma looked back at Hala to see if he had anything else planned for him, or if they were done for the night. “So uhh, are we- ?” 

Sensing his anticipation Hala laughed to himself. “You’re free to go Guzma.” He paused before turning around to make his way down Route 2. “Oh yes… and I do believe your little friend is working this evening, and look! Your Pokemon might need a trip to the Pokemon Centre...” 

Guzma paused and looked at the old man incredulously, stopping short, placing the Pokeballs back into his bag. “Ey! Yo, I don’t need ya to be givin’ me any that!” He called after the man walking ahead of him. 

His cheeks flushed and he pulled his bag onto one of his shoulders, was he really that transparent? Shaking it off, he set off in the same direction as Hala, being sure to keep a distance from the old man, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of being right. 

Guzma checked his phone as he approached the Pokemon Centre on Route 2, trying to ignore the slight sinking feeling when he saw the empty inbox. It was odd, he would usually have text from her to say she had made it to work by now.

Before he could even set two feet inside the building he was met with a brash and very panicked voice.

“You!” 

Phylli, the head night nurse of the Pokemon Center almost screeched, pointing a painted finger at him. Her eyes were wide and there was a phone to her ear.  
Before he could even comprehend any kind of response to give her she rounded the desk, arm outstretched until her finger made contact with his chest, giving it a hard poke several times.

“Where is she!? I know you’ve been in cahoots together, don’t tell me you’re getting her to play hooky!”

“Yo what? Where’s who? The fuck you on abo-” He stopped short and brought his head up to look around the Pokemon Center.

Where was Ayla?

When he looked back at the bristling nurse in front of him she was already back in his face. 

“I always knew you’d be a bad influence on her, I’ve got the head nurses on my ear in panic of her whereabouts. Now you dare to show your face here, you tell me where she is right now!”

“You’re tellin’ me she ain’t shown up yet?” He looked down at his watch. 11:35PM, 35 minutes late?

Ignoring the grating voice of the nurse in front of him, a panic gripped his chest as he once again looked up and around at Center. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he dialed Ayla’s number. 

“Look lady! I ain’t seen her all day! I think you better get of my fuckin’ case and start worryin’ about where she actually is!” He turned away from her as he leaned into his phone, the ringing seemed never ending until it rang off. No Answer. 

Guzma picked up his bag and shoved it into Phylli. “Look after my shit. I know the route she takes to work, I’ll go look, you get back to your Order o’ Nurses or whatever and tell ‘em to check the School, the Beachfront and the Shopping District aight?”

Bolting out of the Pokecenter before he could give her time to reply, he hit speed dial on his phone and tried her number again as he sprant down the straight road leading to the shopping district. 

He checked over the berry fields, over at the motel and even dared to check around his parents house, but with no luck. Running into the Pokemon Center in Hau’Oli City he asked the nurses behind the desk if they had seen a student pass by, but again to no avail. 

Feeling a cold hand grip his chest he sprinted down through the shopping district, hopping fences and skidding through alleyways. Until he heard some commotion past the apparel store, inbetween two of the buildings. 

“We know what he’s trying to do!” 

“You tell that scumbag of yours if he doesn’t get his ass outta this place there’s gonna be a few consequences for you little lady.” 

“We can’t have the likes of him kickin’ about here no more.”

“Hey! Get- -” Guzma heard a grunt of struggle. “Get off of me! Hey! Ah- -!!”

That was her voice. Guzma couldn’t breathe, he bolted towards the commotion before he even registered he was moving. The sight he saw was enough to make him feel sick.

Two men, almost his dad’s age circling a girl. _His girl_. One pushing her against the wall while the other riffled through her bag, throwing papers, notebooks, anything he could grab, onto the floor. Her phone had long been discarded, shattered on the concrete. 

The anger bubbling under his skin was white hot, all he could sense was the thumping in his ears and the nails digging into his palms. Without even thinking he stepped up to the first man, with his arms elbow deep in Ayla’s bag, and drove his fist into his back. 

The man snapped back with a grunt, dropping the bag and spun around, as he did Guzma drove another punch into the man’s face hard enough to send him back into the wall. The back of his head connecting with the brick wall behind him, leaving him to slump down onto his backside, head spinning. 

“Guzma!” Ayla cried out, trying to push against the man in front of her.

“Hey!” The man holding Ayla against the wall let go of her and turned to Guzma. “You see this, dick? You don’t take your sorry ass off’a this island.” He grabbed the top of Ayla’s arm yanking her towards him, as she tried to claw at his hand. “Your little skank is gonna pay for it ya hear?” 

Guzma didn’t look at the man, all he could see was Ayla’s tear stained face, her hair falling out and her hands were scraped and bleeding. She didn’t say anything as she looked back at him, only letting out a few strained noises as she tried to struggle against the man with a vice grip around her arm. 

His voice was dark, as he stalked closer to him. 

“You get your dirty fuckin’ hands off her.” Guzma’s arm shot out and grabbed the man by the collar, fast enough to startle him causing him to loosen his grip on Ayla’s arm giving her enough leeway to get out of his grasp and stumble over to Guzma. 

Positioning himself between Ayla and her attacker he used both hands to grip around the man’s shirt and push him into the wall. The man struggled, but Guzma only pushed more of his weight against him, completely pinning him. He felt like he was seeing red, he wanted to murder this guy. How _dare_ they fuck with her to get at him.

“Yeah, see this asshole? Don’t feel too good does it?” 

“This is all you’re good for scumbag, you’re still a dirty thug, that’s all you’ll ever be..” The man spat in his face, his voice strained as Guzma pushed his forearms into his chest. 

Using the man’s shirt in his white knuckle grip, Guzma yanked him from the wall, pulling his fist back and drove it right into the man’s nose flooring him. The second he was down he drove his foot into his rib cage earning a heavy wheeze, and again, and again. 

He had his leg pulled back for a fourth kick until he felt arms wrap around his torso.

“Guzma enough he’s already down!” She pulled him back. “You’ll kill him!”

Craning his neck around he looked back at her, tears still falling from her eyes, she gazed back at him with a panicked expression. Guzma set his foot down and turned around, bringing her into his arms. 

“Come on.” His voice was barely above a whisper, he bent down to pick up her bag, she gathered her papers, notebooks and solemnly picked up her broken phone. 

Guzma took off his hoodie and draped it around her shoulders, pulling out his phone he dialed the number for the Pokemon Center on Route 2. 

Walking back towards the trainer school and Ayla’s room, he put one arm around her and with the other he put the phone to his ear. It only rang once before Phylli picked up. 

“Did you find her?”

“Yeah I got her, I’m taking her home, she got jumped by some guys in the Shopping District.”

“What!? Is she okay!?” 

Guzma looked down at Ayla, he could feel her trembling under his arm and her tears were yet to stop falling.

“She ain’t hurt but she ain’t okay. Call whoever you gotta call but she ain’t gonna be workin’ tonight I don’t think.” 

“Get. Her back. Safely.” Phylli’s words were harsh, she never did trust him all that much. 

Hanging up, he shoved his phone back in his pocket and drew his attention back to Ayla.

“How you holdin’ up sweetheart?” 

With a quivering lip, she just shook her head as more tears began to fall bringing the edges of Guzmas hoodie tighter around her shoulders. 

Guzma pulled her closer as they made their way back to Ayla’s room. 

\-----

One of the head nurses was stood outside of Ayla’s front door waiting for them to return. As soon as she saw them appear from the path leading up to the girls rooms, she all but jumped off the front step and jogged over to them. 

“Ayla! My dear are you alright?” She asked looking back and forth from Guzma to Ayla looking for an answer in either one of their faces. 

“I’m fine, I’m not hurt.” Her voice was so small, Guzma could feel the blades of a thousand daggers in his chest. This was his fault. They attacked her to get to him...

“Well that’s a relief. But who jumped you? Did you recognise any of them? What happened exactly?” 

Guzma was about to tell her what had happened, the men threatening her, pushing her against the wall and destroying her stuff, but Ayla spoke up before he could speak.

“No, it was too dark, they just pushed me around trying to steal my things.” She reached up to put her hand on Guzma’s chest and gave it a little pat. “Guzma came before they could really do anything and scared them away.” 

Without thinking, Guzma reached up and took a hold of the hand resting on his chest. The nurse looked at the two in a dubious manner but seemed to shake it off.

“Alright well, thank you Mr. Guzma for saving our Ayla but I think I can take it from here.” The head nurse reached out to put her hands on Ayla’s shoulders, but stopped when she drew herself closer to Guzma. 

Taking a step back she looked between the two and let out a sigh through her nose. 

“If it’s aight ma’am, she’s a friend of mine. I’d like to stay with her.” 

“Yes well, it’s not exactly orthodox but I’ll allow it considering the situation.” Before stepping back to leave, she paused and looked back to Guzma. “Thank you. Sincerely, I’m glad you were able to help her.” 

For the first time in a long while, he’d received a genuine smile from one of the Nurses. Nodding his head he let out a hum before walking Ayla up to her room. 

The moment Guzma shut the door behind them, Ayla wrapped her arms around his neck, her shoulders trembled as he wrapped his arms around her body. He could hear the quiet sobs she let out into his shoulder, sliding his back down the door he let themselves sink to the floor and held her in his lap as she cried.

“Hey... hey sweetheart, it’s alright…” He pushed his face into the crook of her neck and ran his hand up and down her back and held the back of her head. “I’m so sorry… This is my fault.” His voice was barely a whisper. 

He continued to whisper small comforts to her until her shoulders eased their trembling and her crying subsided.

Ayla lifted her head up to look at him, lifting his hand up to her face he cupped her cheek and wiped away the last stray tears from her face. Leaning into his hand, the tiniest of smiles graced her lips.

Guzma looked down at her hands and took them in his own, her knuckles were scraped and her palms had small cuts and dried blood littered across them. He tutted as he looked at them “Oh sweet girl… Looks like it’s my turn to patch you up now, huh sweetpea.”


	11. Sealing The Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Another update so soon?   
> I just wanted to thank everyone for the overwhelming support I've received on this story, I've gained so many followers who are just as invested in this little story as I am! I've received beautiful fanart and so so many wonderful comments, I truly can't thank you enough. So as my thanks, this chapter gets a little M+ rated! There aren't too many juicy details but I've left a lot of the imagery up to your own imagination so please take it as you will.   
> I hope you enjoy, and thank you all again for the wonderful response on this story! <3 <3

“Hey um, how long are you gonna be stickin’ around Alola for?” Guzma didn’t look up from Ayla’s hands as he asked.

As if their roles had been reversed Guzma sat opposite Ayla on her bed, dabbing her palms with antiseptic and placing bandaids over the deeper cuts on her hands.

“Huh?” She looked up “What?”

“Alola. How long you gonna be here? I kinda figured you only came here for like, a school thing or somethin’.”

_Oh yeah…_

The thought hadn’t even occurred to her since everything began to unfold with Guzma and herself. She wasn’t here forever, she would eventually have to go back to Hoenn to finish her degree.

“Oh, well there’s four months left on the programme, so I guess after that-” 

“You’re takin’ off?” He cut her off. Guzma still didn’t look at her, even though her hands were patched up, they still lay in the palms of his own.

“Well, yeah... I have to finish school and get my degree and…” Her words trailed off. 

She didn’t know what to say, the thought of leaving Alola left a sinking feeling in her gut. The thought of leaving Guzma made her neck ache in away that was altogether unfamiliar and unpleasant and well… It was painful.

He didn’t reply right away, just ran his thumb over the palms of her hands before letting out a small hum. 

“Yeah well… Maybe that’ll be for the best.” He replied and finally brought his eyes to hers, his face set in a frown.

“What do you mean?” 

It felt like an invisible hand had a grip on her throat when the tone of his voice hit her. Guzma was so gentle a moment ago, his voice was soft and comforting; but as he began to help clean up her hands, in the silence between them he started to grow distant, chewing on the insides of his cheeks and his brow working knots into his forehead. 

Letting go of her hands he brought his own to his head, running his fingers through his hair. 

“What do I mean? What do ya think I mean doll?” Getting up off the bed he goes to lean on the back of the couch. “Those assholes back there? They weren’t just random street thugs out to score ya know? They were out to get at _you._ Because of me.” 

He crossed his arms over his chest and let his head hang slightly. “An’ I was actually stupid enough to think that things might actually be turnin’ around. I’m thinkin’ the longer I stay here...The worse it’ll get y’know?”

“Guzma…” Ayla stood up off the bed to stand in front of him. “I don’t care what those guys did, or.. Or try to do! Surely I can notify the police, tell them what happened? They could -”

“You think those idiots will actually have any sense to do anythin’? All that damage _I_ caused? They didn’t do shit to stop me.” 

Guzma could feel himself wince at his own words, but it was true. Alola was known as this idyllic place, but when shit actually went down everybody was too sheltered to actually do anything. _Shit they got a bunch on 10 year olds runnin’ around doin’ their dirty work._

“Then we’ll figure something else out! Remember what I said? We’re partners now, that means whatever happens we can figure it out. Together.” Ayla stepped closer and reached out putting her hands on either one of his arms. “I’ll ask for a transfer, I’ll get them to put me on day shifts or something.”

Guzma lifted his hand and placed it on the side of her neck, thumb caressing her cheek. A sad smile crossed his face as he brought his forehead to hers.

“Sweetheart the longer I’m hangin’ round you, the longer you got a target on your back. This.” He gently took a hold of her bandaged hand and brought it up between them. “This was my fault. I’ve been payin’ the price for my mistakes, now you gotta pay for it too? That ain’t fair.” 

Where her name graced his skin was on fire, as each word left his mouth it felt like a thousand fiery needles prickling into his hip, leaving a deep ache in his gut. With every fiber of his being he didn’t want it to be like this, but what else could he do? Tonight was just a scuffle, but if anything worse happened to her, he would never be able to forgive himself. 

He let his hands drop to his sides and he straightened himself. 

Ayla’s neck was aching, leaving a throbbing in her ears, it felt as if her head might fall off. 

_Is… Is he trying to say that he’s leaving?_

Ayla put her hands on his chest attempting to close the gap, a small panic building within her.

“No... No I don’t care, I’m not- -” Her words caught in her throat when Guzma pulled away.

“Just focus on ya studies n’ shit now aight? Don’t be… Don’t be fussin’ about me no more ok?” He tried his hardest to keep his voice steady and as detached as he could, stuffing his hands in his pockets he turned to leave.

Rooted to the spot, all she could do was watch him turn is back and head to the front door. 

_No… No wait, stop!_

As if pulled by an invisible force, Ayla stumbled forward and grabbed ahold of Guzma’s arm, and with as much strength as she could muster she pulled him back, turning him around. Before Guzma could register what was happening, Ayla had reached up, wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him down to her.

Pushing her body against his, she let their lips meet.

Frozen in her embrace all Guzma could do was stare down at the face pressed against his.

And suddenly... all the fight and strength Guzma had been trying to build within himself throughout the night, was gone. The mark on his hip had awoken, and this feeling was entirely different. 

There was no aching, no fire, no hot needles, it was just warm, as if his entire body had become encased in sunlight. 

His eyes fell closed and he felt himself melt into her. 

The kiss they shared was not a long one, but it felt like a seal between them had been made. Ayla’s arms unraveled themselves from around his neck and came to rest on his chest and Guzma’s hands came to rest on her hips as their lips finally parted. 

All of the memories from the past months has washed over her as she looked at him, the nights spent on the phone, the quiet walks they spent going to and from routes, he had allowed himself to open up to her despite everything. She couldn’t let him walk away and face whatever he had to face alone. 

“Please don’t go.” Her voice just above a whisper as she clutched at the edges of his hoodie. 

Resting his forehead against hers he squeezed his eyes shut, there was still quiet conflict in the back of his mind but he had no strength left to act with on it. Feeling her pressed against him felt like quenching a thirst he never knew he had, he was weak and just couldn’t let go of her. 

“Okay.” 

That was all she needed to hear before pressing her lips against his once more. She felt every interaction they had had has lead to this, he was always quietly affectionate, small touches and embraces here and there as if to say that he did care; every little name drop, _sweetpea_... _sweetheart_... Each time would light a small fire in her belly and bring a rosey warmth to her cheeks; but she wanted to cross that bridge now. He was her Soul Mate, no more ifs or buts, the mark on her neck engulfed her in a radiating warmth, telling her this was how it is meant to be. Whether it was love yet she didn’t know, but right now it was just him and her, nothing else needed to be said, nothing else mattered.

Their kisses became faster, more desperate as if at once both realising how much they wanted one another, how much they craved this closeness. 

One step became two, and two became three until the back of Ayla’s knees met with the edge of her bed. Breaking apart, Guzma looked down at the girl in front of him, her cheeks were flushed and her hair a tousled mess as red locks fell around her face. 

His hands ran up her arms and onto her shoulders, playing with the edge of her top, Ayla reached up guiding his hand and pushed it down, taking the shoulder of her top with it. Guzma’s breathing hitched in his throat and swallowed thickly as a heat rushed up his neck, gazing into her eyes he asked her.

“This is what you want?” 

Her breathing becoming slightly heavier as her cheeks began to flush darker, she nodded at him. 

“Yeah.”

_... Goddamn it G._

“Alright sweetpea.” 

Guzma wrapped his arms around her, pushing her hair to one side and pressed his lips against the exposed flesh of her neck. The way her breath hitched sent feelings all too primal through his body. Taking one hand he brought it up to the zip on the back of her dress and slowly dragged it down until her dress released it’s hug of her body and began to fall away landing in a pink pile at her feet.

Pushing at his shoulders, Ayla slid the hoodie off of his arms and began to tug at the bottom of his shirt. Letting out a small laugh Guzma pulled it up and over his head chucking it unceremoniously to the side. 

Ayla ran her hands over the newly exposed flesh of his chest and slowly traced her fingertips down his abdomen until it rested on her name just above the the waistline of his sweatpants.

A quiet moan was drawn from Guzma as he felt her fingers trace over her name, sending sparks of electricity downward as a growing tightness began to build, his breathing quickly became heavier. 

Grabbing her by the hips he closed the space between them, as he brought her close Ayla could feel the arousal that had built as she pressed herself harder against him. 

Guzma leant into her, letting out a low hum as they moved together, he guided her down onto the bed and came to rest on top of her. 

More articles of clothing found themselves forgotten on the floor as they explored one another's bodies. 

Guzma had been with girls before, as far as he was concerned he had experience. But this was entirely new, this wasn’t just a girl, she was _his_ , the body that lay beneath him was made for him, as his was for her. 

Each touch, each movement shared between them caused the marks to dance to a rhythm of their own. It felt like they were communicating with one another, and as he pushed himself into her, they began to sing. Colours danced around them as he moved with her, each push, each sway electrifying their bodies.

He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, each noise he was able to draw from her only spurred him on, the coil in his belly winding tighter and tighter. Guiding her around himself, he let her settle on top of him as he leant up to place sweet kisses between the swell of her breast. 

The experience entirely new, Ayla pushed his shoulders back down onto the bed as she followed his movements with her hips, running her fingers through his hair he tilted his head back exposing his neck. She leant down to trace small kisses up and down, peppering his neck and following down to his collarbones. 

The noises she earned caused a tightness more intense than the last, Ayla wrapped herself around him as she tipped over the edge, nails into flesh and hot breath in her ear as Guzma followed soon after.

They collapsed into one another, a release like nothing else as their heartbeats hammered against their chests as if they were trying to break through their bodies to find each other.  
The bond between them had been sealed, the names on their skin hummed a small vibration throughout their bodies as they moved to lay side by side. 

The afterglow surrounding them, they wrapped themselves together as a comfortable darkness passed them over to peaceful sleep.

\-----

_“You tell that scumbag of yours if he doesn’t get his ass outta this place there’s gonna be a few consequences for you little lady.”_

_“Hey! Get- -”_

_“Get off of me! Hey! Ah- -!!”_

\- !!

Guzma awoke with a start, cold sweat on his brow he rubbed his hands over his face and looked around. It took a moment before he realised he was still in Ayla’s room. Rolling over he saw her sound asleep next to him, blanket resting on her stomach he watched as her chest rose and fell with the steady hum of sleep. 

His mind and body were once again conflicted, while his strength had left him the moment Ayla pressed that first kiss to him, but the dreams of her struggling against those men brought both that strength and resounding fear back into him. 

Rolling onto his elbows he grasped onto her hand that lay delicately by her head, pressing small kisses against the little cuts and bandages on her fingers. No matter how small those wounds were, they were still brought to her ultimately by his doing. 

Guzma shifted the coveres off of himself and got up from the bed, as quietly as he could he put his clothes back on and pulled the covers back over Ayla’s sleeping figure. Leaning over her he pressed a final kiss to her forehead.

“I’m so sorry sweetpea.”

As if a cold hand gripped his throat he struggled to speak past the lump that had emerged. On his way to the front door he spotted Ayla’s now broken phone, after a quick consideration he pocketed it and left her room. 

When the sun began to peek through the blinds of her room, Ayla began to stir. Stretching her arms out only to find the spot empty next to her. Voice groggy with sleep she mumbled out his name.

“Guzma..?”

When she received no reply, she shot up out of bed, blurry vision scanning her room. She rubbed her eyes clear of sleep and looked again, it felt like a rock had settled itself into her stomach when she found herself alone in her room. 

“Guzma…?”

She jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on, on her way to the front door she felt herself kick something on the way. 

Sat in the doormat was a small box on the floor in front of the door, kneeling down Ayla picked up the box and took off the lid. Inside it was a new cell phone, remembering her old shattered one on the desk she glanced over, only to find it wasn’t there. 

She lifted the phone out of the box and found that her old Clefairy phone charm was attached to it. Furrowing her brow she wonder if Guzma had left this there for her.

Booting it up, she scanned through the files, finding that all of her old contacts were already loaded onto it, except for one. 

Guzma’s number wasn’t there. 

Remembering the note he gave her on their first encounter, she ran over to her drawer and rifled through all of the papers and bits and pieces in there. She knew it was in there somewhere.

“Ahah!” pulling out the tiny crumpled piece of paper, she punched in the numbers and hit dial.

Toes tapping on the floor, Ayla anxiously waited for it to start ringing, but the noise never came, it went straight to dial tone. Pulling it away from her ear she looked at the screen as the number stared her in the face.

“What..?”

A tightness built up in her chest as she sat herself down on the floor. Where did he go? She had asked him to stay, he said okay, then he up and leaves her in the middle of the night after they…?

She brought her knees up to her chest, she felt betrayed, her neck ached as she tried to send a text instead.

_Hey, Guzma...? Where did you go…?_

_\- A❀xxxx_


End file.
